The Red Mars Project
by Aleksandra Tourvel
Summary: 10 years after the events of Trinity Blood, two empires head towards war. While one man comes to grips with his bloody past, another will embrace it, and discover a secret that will usher in a horrifying new world order...
1. The Red Mars Project Part 1

The Red Mars Project

Part 1

By

Aleksandra Tourvel & Red Sovereign

"They say that the world is gonna one day end with a whimper. Well I say fuck that, I'd rather go out with a bang." – Anonymous

They called it humanity's one best hope to save itself, as well as protect the Earth for future generations. By the late 21st century, Earth was already beginning to reach over population. Classified assessments at the time indicated that Earth was running on borrowed time, that within 100 years, there just wouldn't be enough arable land to feed the entire global population.

By the year 2060, the leading world superpowers secretly banded together to initiate what was called "The Red Mars Project". The idea was simple, to create a new, stable colony on the planet Mars, one that would allow Earth to offload it's growing population, and begin anew on the planet Mars. After numerous missteps, inter-conflict, and public apathy, by the year 2088, the Red Mars Project was ready to become a reality. 12 massive colony ships, each carrying around 25,000 humans each, were constructed. All inhabitants of the colony ships were selected by lottery, based on age, race, health and mental ability. Rumors also ran that the leading superpowers had ulterior motives. This was backed up over the mysterious "cargo", as it was called, that was loaded onboard one of the colony ships. Four sleeping tubes were loaded aboard, and placed under heavy guard. None of the civilians onboard the ship knew the importance of the sleeping tubes, except for a small handful of scientists. All that was known was that they were not to be awoken, until after the colony ships arrived on Mars……

January 11, 2128 – Aboard the UNASF Santa Maria, Clavius One Colony Base, Mars.

She was asleep, or at least it felt like she was asleep. But she could hear a voice calling out to her. At first it was faint, but slowly, it was growing louder. "Victoria…", the voice called out, "Victoria, wake up honey, you've got to wake up now!"

Victoria slowly opened her eyes. The lighting in the room was dim. To her right was a person she instantly recognized. "Mother?", Victoria asked, "What's going on? Why are you waking me up now?" "Something's happened.", her mother told Victoria, "I need you to get up, get dressed, and follow me. You need to hurry." Her mother slowly got up and began to walk out of the room. Victoria watched as she saw her mother load a clip of ammunition into her pulse rifle. 9-year old Victoria had never seen her mother with her weapon in the crew quarters before. Usually, her mother only had her weapon on her when she secured the so called "restricted areas" of the ship. But today, today Victoria could sense that something was different. As Victoria got dressed, she could hear her mother arguing with someone outside the door.

"They just got finished nuking what was left of Clavius One.", she heard a man tell her mother, "But if the infestation was as bad as it was…." "We have no way of telling if a person who was infected made it on board here.", her mother told the man, "For all we know, we might have another one of those…things here with us." There was a pause, then the man spoke again. "The colony leader has this ship heading directly back to Earth. We might have just enough fuel to land at the RAF Lakenheath spaceport.", he told her, "However, you might want to look at this." Victoria could hear her mother gasp. "I-Is this true?", she asked, "Is Earth really under attack?" "Seems like it.", the man told her, "Full blown tactical nuke strike from the UNASF Wells, one of the colony ships. For some reason, they declared all out war on humanity. Several other colony ships joined them in the ensuing barrage. Their first targets were in Asia, since it has the largest concentration of human population. China and India doesn't even exist anymore, except in name. Dr. Kurlov thinks that the ensuing radiation fallout will make Asia uninhabitable for the next 1000 years or so. If that wasn't enough, a broadcast was issued over the Network, in which an Abel, Cain, and Seth Nightroad claim to be the trigger fingers of the nuke strike. They are reportedly claiming they want to build some sort of new world order, or something to that effect."

Victoria walked out of her room, and into the living room where her mother and the man were talking with each other. "Mom, is everything ok?", Victoria asked her mother. Her mother ran over to Victoria and hugged her tightly. "Everything is going to be ok honey.", she told her daughter, "Everything is going to be just fine, ok?" Victoria could feel the tears rolling down her mother's face. The ship shuddered and the lights went out in the room, only to be replaced by low level lighting.

ATTENTION! FOREIGN PRESENCE DETECTED. DAMAGE TO OUTER HULL ON SECTOR 2, LEVEL 3 DETECTED. PLEASE EVACUATE THIS AREA. YOU HAVE 2 MINUTES TO EVACUATE BEFORE DEPRESSURIZATION BEGINS. 1:59, 1:58, 1:57…

"That's us!", the man shouted, "We've got to get the hell out of here now!" The man grabbed Victoria's mother and dragged her out of the living quarters. Victoria ran quickly behind them. Out in the main hallway, Victoria could see people screaming in all directions, running for their lives. A few, instead of running, instead killed themselves with a single gunshot blast to the head. The low-level lights went out again, and Victoria fell to the ground. Replacing the low-level lighting in the hallway was the sound of klaxon sirens and flashing red lights. But behind her, in the distance was a great roar, a roar she had never heard before. She turned slowly and looked down towards the direction of the roar. "VICTORIA!", she could hear her mother cry out, "GET UP AND RUN, NOW!" She could hear it, sniffing, hunting for the smell of human blood. Victoria was frozen, and couldn't move, until she felt a man's hands grab her from behind and pick her up. The man ran as quickly as possible, as she held tightly to him. Behind them, the roar grew louder. "Run as fast as you can Morris!", her mother shouted to them. Before them was an airlock and her mother was already on the other side. Suddenly, the man tripped and fell to the ground. Victoria fell out of his arms and landed before the airlock door. "Go, run!", the man shouted, as he grabbed a pulse pistol, "I'll give you some time, but you have to run!" Victoria's mother grabbed her and ran to the other side of the airlock. "Morris, you can make it to the airlock!", she shouted, "You have to try!"

YOU NOW HAVE 15 SECONDS TO SECURE ALL AIRLOCK DOORS ON SECTION 2. FAILURE TO SECURE ALL AIRLOCK DOORS WILL RESULT IN FURHER DEPRESSURIZATION THROUGHOUT THE SHIP.

"Just go, now!", Morris yelled to the two women, "Save yourselves!" With tears streaming down her face, Victoria's mother hit the button that sealed the airlock door. The door closed with a thud. Victoria could see Morris's gun flash in the darkness, then nothing. Victoria turned to her mother. "Did he make it?", she asked her.

Seconds later, Morris' body slammed against the bulkhead of the door, his body rapidly draining of blood. Victoria screamed as she saw his body drain completely of blood.

DEPRESSURIZATION TO BEGIN IN 3…2…1…MARK.

As quickly as his body appeared, his body suddenly disappeared as it got sucked down the hall, and into deep space, along with whatever was draining him of his blood. Victoria's mother held on to her, as she continued to try and make her way through the ship. But as much as she tried, all Victoria could do was scream and scream, as the haunting images Morris' death continued to flood her mind……

Victoria opened her eyes and in the flash of lightning, saw his face.

"Lord Frainbrow….", she whispered.

"Just call me Felix.", he responded with a smile.

"Wh-what are you doing in here?", she asked him. She was laying up in her bed. She was wearing a sheer white nightgown. As the lightning struck again, Felix could see her piercing violet-green eyes. "And here you are, partaking in pleasures without me.", he told her, "I think I sense something wrong with this picture."

He moved closer to her, his body slowly arching over hers, until his face was just inches from hers. "What do you want from me?", she whispered. "Just a kiss.", he told her, "And nothing more." She went to reach for her glasses on her nightstand, but he put his hand over hers. She began to struggle against his grip. "Why fight something that you desire?", he softly whispered to her. Then he leaned forward, and kissed her on the lips. Victoria could feel the warmth of his lips press against hers, sending chills down the spine of her back. She didn't want this, but at the same time….

She slowly relaxed herself in the bed, loosening the grip on her glasses. She closed her eyes, while at the same time, experiencing every moment as if it was her last. She slowly wrapped her arms around him, and felt the muscled biceps on his arms. He slowly pulled away from her face. "Now that you are more fully awake….", he said as he leaned down and began to untie Victoria's nightgown. Victoria pressed her head against her pillow and let out a moan as she felt his fingers begin to run down her chest. He cupped her breasts in his hands, and slowly began to massage them. His thumbs caressed them as he leaned back over and began to kiss them. She placed her hands in his hair, caressing him. It had been so long since she had a man perform for her like this. And now…now she didn't want it to stop. As he kissed her breasts, he took his left hand, and slowly moved it down her body. He could feel the sweat run down her body, indicating to him how nervous and excited she was over the moment. His hand ran all the way down across her chest, and continued further down.

Victoria let out a gasp as she felt his fingers prod along her body. "Just relax and enjoy it…", he told her as fingers hit her where she was most vulnerable. Victoria cried out as she felt his fingers slide gently into her body. "That's it…just let yourself go.", he told her. Victoria bit her lip as she felt the sensations of an orgasm build up in her body. A small drip of blood slowly ran down her chin, due to how hard she was biting.

Victoria closed her eyes. She suddenly arched her neck back as she felt an orgasm come on. But before she could open her eyes, she felt something else within her. The sensation was intense, like one she had not felt in…forever. She slowly opened her eyes, and saw him on top of her. She wrapped her legs around his body as he slowly thrust his way inside of her. He felt so good inside of her, as if something that was missing all of her life, was finally being fulfilled by him. He leaned back down and kissed Victoria on the lips as he continued to thrust within her. She wanted to cry out in ecstasy, but at the same time, wanted to drink in his deep kisses. She wrapped her arms around his back, as she felt him press further within him. She pulled away from his deep, intoxicating kiss and cried out. "Please, more!", she cried out, "Don't stop!" He began to quicken the pace. Victoria wrapped herself around him tighter, not wanting to let go of the intense moment they were sharing together. He kissed down her neck as he held on to her, while her hands ran up his back and into his hair.

Felix suddenly arched his head back and let out a cry. "Oh yessss!", Victoria cried out. Victoria could feel him implanting his seed within her at that same moment, while at the same time feeling a massive orgasm from the intensity of what they were experiencing. Victoria's head fell back on her pillow, and he fell back and kissed her again. For a moment, they had experienced something as a single individual, something so powerful it could only be felt in this fashion. She opened her eyes slowly, while still feeling the pangs of pleasure sweep through her body. He slowly pulled out of her, while she arched her legs back. Felix slowly rose up to his feet, and looked down at her.

"Father wants to see you.", Frainbrow told her, "Apparently, he has a new mission for you." He turned, and walked out of Victoria's room. Victoria suddenly found herself alone in her room. Victoria was a tall woman of Asian descent, with black hair she had cropped around her shoulders. She was a slender woman, which came in handy, considering how much running and jumping she had to endure during some of her missions. Victoria slowly rose up from her bed and walked into her bathroom. She turned on the water and walked into its gentle stream. The warm water felt good as she built up a lather of soap and began to cleanse herself. She closed her eyes, and imagined Felix in the shower, gently washing her body while the warm water flowed over both of their bodies.

Victoria snapped back to reality, as she began to rinse herself off in the shower. Sure, Lord Frainbrow could easily get her off in sex, but it wasn't the same when compared to a person you truly loved. It felt more as if Lord Frainbrow was using her for sex, and that was it. The sex was great, but…. "But do I even have genuine feelings for him?", she asked herself. She thought about that for a moment. She wanted to love him, but…in reality, she didn't. Except for the sex, she just didn't actually feel as if she was in love with him. For her, sex was almost like a form of art, the ultimate expression of one's love for each other. Victoria switched off the water and began to dry herself off. She looked into the mirror. She still looked the same 28 years old as when she was once a human.

"What is your bidding, my Lord?", Victoria Tellar asked as she kneeled before Lord Clarence Frainbrow. Clarence was the head of the House of Rialan, as well as father to his son Felix. Victoria was inside a massive oval chamber. Decorating the chamber were relics from the first Great War against the humans. The forces of the House of Rialan had been right up there with the Nightroad siblings, attacking and slaughtering humans all over the planet. Humanity was destined for total destruction until something happened. To this day, no one really knew the truth behind it all. Abel Nightroad suddenly quit fighting and retreated to the Holy See, while Cain mysteriously disappeared, and Seth Nightroad began what was called "The Exodus". House Rialan became one of the most powerful and respected houses within the Empire, extruding its influence across the government and the people.

"We have a situation.", the gray haired Clarence told Victoria, "We have received information that someone has stolen from the House coffers." "Do we know who has been illegally acquiring our assets?", Victoria asked. Clarence shook his head. "No, but we do have some leads.", he told her, "Felix?" Felix walked over and activated a "lost technology" computer terminal. The terminal had a massive database of every single Terran that walked the planet, and was regularly updated with relevant information. "His name is Kaden Koleck.", Felix told her, "Kaden is a Terran who worked for us as a senior accountant. 2 weeks ago, Kaden suddenly disappeared, along with 1/3rd of our assets in our treasury. We don't know what he plans to do with it, but we want what is rightfully ours back." Clarence turned to Victoria. "Find him, get back what he stole from us, then kill him.", Clarence told Victoria, "Those are your orders." "Yes Father.", Victoria told him. She rose to her feet, turned and walked out. Felix smirked as he watched her shiny latex ass disappear from the room. Clarence looked at his son. "Keep an eye on her….", he told him. Felix smiled. He had something special planned for her…..

Felix Frainbrow walked through the ancient halls of the House of Rialan. But his mind wasn't on ancient history, it was on Victoria. When he first set his eyes on her 10 years ago, he knew he wanted her. If Felix truly wanted Victoria, he had to do something. gripped his right hand as he continued to think about Victoria. Everything about her…her skin, her hair, her lips, her ass, and even her violet-green eyes turned him on. Just thinking about her right now was starting to give him a hard on. Felix suddenly stopped and thought for a moment. "Hmmmm….", as he thought to himself, "Then again…." Yes, he just thought of the perfect way to keep an eye on her, as well as make it pleasurable all at the same time. He turned and walked out of the hallway.

Victoria was alone inside the weapons armory. She looked over the wide assortment of handguns and shotguns that lined up and down the gun racks. She pulled out a silver handgun that had the words "9mm Sword Cutlass" on it. She smiled, as she placed the gun on her hip holster. She also pulled out a shotgun, and turned to get some ammunition for it. When she turned around, Felix was standing right behind her.

"What do you want?", she asked, as she moved around him. "Oh, I'm just here to give you a fond farewell.", he said with a smile, "It's not every day I get to see off the House of Rialan's top rated assassin on a mission." Victoria didn't respond as she began piling ammunition packs in the pockets of her long, black trench coat. Felix stood there for a moment, looking at her. Then her grabbed her right shoulder and turned her around. Felix could see that through the glasses she wore, her piercing violet-green eyes revealed the heart of a warrior. "You and I both have something going for each other….", he said as he walked up to her, "and yet, you treat this relationship as if it is 'friends with benefits'." Victoria was silent as he walked closer to her, until he was pressed up against her. Her back was against a wall, and she had nowhere else to turn. "I could make you my Queen.", he told her. He lifted up his right hand, and caressed the side of her face with his right index finger. She suddenly grabbed his hand and tried to push it away, but his grip was too strong. "We were meant to be together.", he whispered as he moved closer and passionately kissed her on the lips. Victoria's resistance to him slowly lessened as she felt his lips press against his. She hungered to feel his touch, but at the same time…..

"I have a mission to carry out.", she told him as she finally pushed him away. Felix stood there and looked at her with a smirk. "Very well.", he told her, "But don't forget….you belong to me." He turned and walked out of the weapons armory. Victoria let out a deep sigh as she found herself alone in the armory. She turned and continued equip herself for her upcoming mission.

At that same moment, on the edge of the city, a man stood in the rainstorm and looked up. Even though it was raining, he could see the faint rays of moonlight reach out. In his hand was a large briefcase, carrying very sensitive material. In the other was a picture. He looked at the picture. In the picture was a man and a woman. Both appeared to be in their early 20s. He turned the picture over and looked at what was written on the back. "Victoria Tellar – Age 23". The man put the picture away in his pocket, turned, and walked into the city.

-Aleksandra Tourvel & Red Sovereign


	2. The Red Mars Project Part 2

The Red Mars Project

Part 2

By Aleksandra Tourvel & Red Sovereign

**"_Born from the Red Earth_**

_**The Four Horsemen are formed**_

_**Their thirst will dictate action**_

**_St. Peter's flock will grow nervous_"**

**(Century XI Quatrain 6)**

Victoria stood on the bricked rooftop, looking out at the city below her. Somewhere out there, her target was out there, hiding from her. Her violet-green eyes scanned the people walking throughout the streets below her. With two 9mm handguns strapped to her hips, and a 12 gauge shot gun slung around her back, she was ready for battle. "If I just ripped off cash from a treasury coffer…I would have to get it laundered.", she said aloud. Victoria pressed her glasses against her bridge of her nose. She knew exactly where to go next. With a grin, she stepped off the ledge, and into the darkness below.

Kaden Koleck gave out a deep sigh. "Oh, that's right…just like that.", he told the women who were massaging his back and feet, "After slaving away over Lord Frainbrow's finances for so many years, this is just the thing I need." Kaden was in a small harem full of women, dressed out in various, fashionable outfits. He leaned over and took in a glass of red wine. The taste was succulent, almost as good as the feeling he got from the women taking care of his needs. A large, burly man walked into the harem. The man had a handgun packed on his side and stopped in front of Koleck. "Mr. Frabinci hopes that your stay here continues to be…enjoyable.", the man told Koleck. Koleck looked up at the man. "Oh yes, please tell him that I am quite satisfied with the service I have been receiving thus far.", he told him, "His taste in women here is impeccable." "Well, if you need anything more, please, let us know.", the man told Koleck, "It should only be a few more days until the money has been transferred to the account you specified. Once we receive our cut, you'll get the account access codes, and you can be on your way." "Please, let him take about as much time as he needs.", Koleck told him, "I'm completely satisfied right here." Koleck leaned back and opened his mouth, as a red-haired woman slid a cherry down his throat. The burly man smirked, then walked out and left the room. As soon as he was gone, Koleck looked at the women. "Now then ladies, why don't we partake in an exercise we can all enjoy?", he asked them as he began to untie his bathrobe.

Walking along the streets that were embedded within the city, the man with the briefcase moved swiftly and quietly. He walked into a nearby diner and sat down. Looking at the menu, he winced when he noticed they sold wine bottles filled with blood. He had to remember where he was at. A message came across his field of vision. Implanted with millions of nanomachines, the man was almost a living, walking computer.

DECRYPTING…….DECRYPTING………

DECRYPTION SUCCESSFUL

ALPHA MESSAGE RECEIVED FROM NATIONAL SECURITY ARCHIVE

CLEARANCE - GALLILEO

"Damn it…", he whispered to himself as soon as he saw the word "GALLILEO" come across his field of vision.

"BISHOP, HOUSE RIALAN BEGINNING OPERATIONS TO RETRIEVE ASSETS. HK UNITS MAY POSSIBLY BE DEPLOYED. PROCEED WITH DUE CAUTION. – EKATERINA DE MEDICI"

"Shit, just what I needed to deal with.", the man said to himself. A waitress walked over to him and asked if he wanted to order anything. He looked up at the buxom brunette and asked, "Do you know where the Lure Ultra-Lounge is located at?"

The Lure Ultra-Lounge was an exclusive invitation only nightclub. Only the highest echelons of society were able to get in, where many were treated like royalty. The club was also known for its ties to underworld crime. Owned by Carlos Frabinci, who had ties to the criminal underworld, the club was turning in a lively profit tonight. The guardmen outside the club had two lines set up to allow people in, one for regular customers, and the VIP line. Lenny, the head bodyguard, scanned the crowd. "Keep an eye on the crowd tonight.", he told his fellow bodyguards, "Mr. Frabinci doesn't want any problems tonight." Lenny continued to scan the crowd. "Uh, Lenny…", one of the bodyguards called out when he saw her. "Yeah, I know…", Lenny told him, "Trouble is coming our way."

Victoria walked up to the VIP line, and found herself in front of Lenny and his fellow bodyguards. "Unless you plan on performing a striptease act for Mr. Frabinci tonight, you can fucking turn around and walk away.", Lenny told Victoria, "He doesn't want you here." Victoria looked up at him and smiled. "Oh come now Lenny, is that anyway to treat an old friend?", she asked him. "The last time you came here, you and that Astha bitch trashed half the joint, and broke my arm.", he told her, "So like I said, leave, or face the penalty." "I think I'd rather face your penalty.", Victoria told him, her glasses reflecting the shocked reaction on his face. With a flip of her right wrist, a sliver blade ejected from above her wrist. She quickly slashed Lenny across the neck, the blood flying into the faces of patrons and his fellow bodyguards. Lenny screamed in pain as his wound burned from the silver-plated blade. With the flick of her left wrist, another blade ejected out. Victoria performed a flip and landed right behind two startled bodyguards. She quickly stabbed one in the back, then grabbed the other and slit his throat. Blood sprayed out of his wound as the man gargled blood in his mouth. "Get that fucking bitch!", Lenny rasped as he clutched his wounded throat. Three more bodyguards poured out of the club and quickly tackled Victoria to the ground. Victoria struggled as they tried to restrain them. Lenny, still clutching his throat, slowly climbed to his feet and walked to Victoria. "I'm gonna cut you up, just like you cut me!", Lenny rasped. Victoria gave a sly smile. "You know how much I love to be dominated by men.", she told him, "It's such a turn on for me. But you wanna know what really turns me on?" "What, getting fucked up the ass, you stupid bitch?", Lenny asked as blood continued to pour from his wound. "No, it's me fucking you up the ass.", she told him. Her glasses suddenly faded to a dark tint. Lenny quickly glanced behind him. Where Victoria was once standing was a large flash grenade on delayed fuse. "Shut you-", he tried to rasp. But it was too late. The flash grenade immediately blinded everyone in the crowd, including the men holding Victoria. Victoria took the moment of confusion to free her arms and knock her guards out. With everyone crying out in pain due to the bright flash of light, Victoria slipped into the club unnoticed.

"You're my daddy, come I'll give it to you….", the woman sang into the microphone, "You're my daddy, come and I'll make you move….hard, nooowww!" Victoria walked into the nightclub and watched the 20-something woman in a school girl outfit perform the song. Tonight was apparently "Catholic School Night" inside the club. Women were dressed out in skin-tight latex outfits, that looked more like something a nun would wear in the bedroom. Other women were wearing short prep-school uniforms, with the usual short skirts. The men, mean while, didn't wear much at all, except for some leather hot-pants that looked like they had been sewn on them. Victoria remembered the last time she and Asthe were in this club. Victoria had at least two men going at it with her in the back of the club, when one decided to get a bit violent…without her permission. She retaliated with her own brand of violence, and Asthe soon joined her, kicking and beating the living shit out of the male performers. "I want your body, I want your hummer…I want your mind, till you're mine!", the female performer cried out on stage as the music swelled up again. Victoria walked over to a nearby table and sat down. Only seconds after she sat down, a woman dressed out as a black and white latex nun sat next to her. "Why hello my dear.", the woman told Victoria, as she put her hand on her leg, "Are you here for confession, or perhaps…" She poured a bottle of red blood from a wine bottle into a glass. She took the glass and held it up to Victoria's face. "Or perhaps communion?" Victoria smiled as she leaned forward and allowed the woman to put the glass to her lips. Slowly, the woman tipped the glass, and Victoria began to drink in the delicious red blood.

Bishop stood outside the Lure Ultra-Lounge and looked at the wounded bodyguards. "Fuck, this is going to make for one hell of a night.", he said to himself. He continued to walk past the bar until he turned into an alley. Once he was alone, he lifted up his briefcase and opened it. Inside the briefcase were pieces for a .50 caliber handgun, as well as silver bullet ammunition. Bishop quickly began to assemble the gun, while he heard the music blasting away from outside the club.

Bishop tossed the briefcase to the side after he loaded a clip into his handgun. Chambering a round, Bishop walked out of the alley, and towards the front of the club. The bodyguards that were injured earlier were now back to performing their regular rounds, although they were still suffering from some side effects of the flash grenade. Bishop walked up to one of the bodyguards, whipped out the handgun, and pulled the trigger. The blast from the gunshot caused everyone to hit the ground, while the intended target had the back of his head decorate a nearby window. Within seconds, Bishop had managed to wound or kill nearly all the bodyguards, except for Lenny. He walked over to Lenny, and pointed his gun at him. "I know that vampires have amazing regenerative capabilities, but one thing that has stumped doctors here, is how to solve silver paralysis." "W-what do you want?", Lenny asked. "Kaden Koleck, where is he?", Bishop asked him, as he chambered a round into the gun. "I don't know, I'm just a bodyguard here!", Lenny stammered. "Wrong answer!", Bishop yelled. He pointed his gun at Lenny's left kneecap and fired. Lenny screamed out in pain as the silver bullet shattered his kneecap completely. "If you want to be able to hop to work for the rest of your life, you'll tell me what I want to know, otherwise…", Bishop told Lenny, "you'll be riding to work in a fucking wheelchair!" "I don't know!", Lenny screamed, "Honest, you have to believe me!" "Now why should I believe the man who runs the drugs and prostitution business for Carlos, while your 'front' is this lowly job as a bodyguard?" Bishop pulled the trigger again, causing Lenny to scream out in pain as his other kneecap was blown off. "Alright!", Lenny cried out, "He's here, in Mr. Frabinci's harem. But he's being protected by a fucking army up there! You won't get through to him!" "That's for me to worry about.", Bishop told him, as he raised his gun up to Lenny's forehead. "W-wait, I thought you were going to let me live?!", Lenny asked, as he suddenly felt the muzzle of Bishop's gun against his head. "Don't worry," Bishop told him, "your fate was already sealed over 1500 years ago." A single gunshot echoed the streets, already devoid of the crowds that had previously been in line to enter the club.

Carlos Frabinici was in his office watching the action on the dance club floor. The door to his office suddenly swung open, and one of his lieutenants walked in. "Boss, we've got a problem!", the man yelled to Carlos, "Someone just fucking wasted our security outside the club!" Carlos turned around and looked at the man. Carlos, a man in his late 30s and with a medium build, placed his glass of red blood down. "Who was behind this breach of security?", he demanded. "Some woman and later on, a man!", the lieutenant shouted, "We've got people looking inside the club for them now." "A woman?", Carlos asked as his skin suddenly turned cold. He turned and looked out at the dance club floor. "Was she wearing glasses?", he asked. The man didn't respond. "Well, tell me!", he shouted. "I-I think so!" the man replied as he looked out at the dance floor. Carlos grabbed the man by the collar and looked at him. "Are you sure, did the assailant wear glasses?!", Carlos asked once more. The man made a quick glance onto the dance floor, and suddenly saw the woman with the glasses, with two other women all over her. "T-That's her right there, the woman who attacked Lenny!", the lieutenant replied. Carlos looked and saw Victoria in the booth with the nun. "Fuck!", Carlos shouted as he tossed the man to the floor, "That's Victoria Tellar! She's House Rialan, which means she's already here for Kalen Koleck! Get our men down there now! I want her fucking dead!" "Y-yes sir!", the lieutenant replied as he got to his feet and ran out.

Bishop walked into the club, and was already scanning the area for Victoria. As he stood there, a woman dressed in a latex nun uniform walked over and began to massage his shoulders. "Beat it sinner.", he told the woman as he whipped around, placed the barrel of the gun in the woman's mouth. The blast from the gun sprayed what was once her head all over the crowd. Victoria suddenly snapped back to reality as she heard shouts and screams in the club. "What the hell?", she mused. She quickly grabbed the nun who was sitting next to her.. Locking her arm around the woman's neck, Victoria whipped out her gun and held on to the woman tightly as a human shield. "There she is, kill her!", a man yelled out. Victoria turned to her left and saw five men take out machine guns loaded with silver bullets. "Shit, there goes my night!", she exclaimed as the men opened fire. The nun screamed out in pain as the silver bullets tore apart her body. Victoria returned fire as she ditched the nun's body and dove to the floor. Bishop heard the gunfire and turned two the five men trying to kill Victoria. He raised his gun and fired off a few rounds, with one hitting an attacker in the shoulder. Victoria glanced to where her guardian angel stood. When her eyes met his, for a brief second, she had a flashback of an ancient memory. But it was only for a brief second, for soon she was back to trying to defend herself from the hail of gunfire. Victoria saw Carlos run across the stage with Kaden right behind him. "Stop right there Kaden!", Victoria screamed as she attempted to fire a few rounds in his direction. But as she fired, a single silver bullet pierced her right shoulder. Victoria screamed in pain as she felt the silver bullet burn inside her shoulder. Bishop dove to the floor and covered himself over Victoria as he fired on her attackers. Bishop suddenly had a message come across his field of vision:

INCOMING MESSAGE – PRIORITY FOXTROT

DECRYPTED AND RECEIVED FROM: CENTRAL INTELLIGENCE AGENCY

CLEARANCE - GALLILEO

"HK UNITS ENROUTE. ENSURE SAFETY OF VICTORIA." – TEMPLAR ONE

"Time to blow this party!", Bishop shouted as he fired off a few more rounds at his attackers.

The club patrons outside would have made it to safety, if it wasn't for the untimely arrival of the Hunter-Killer units. The units looked humanoid enough, but had long protruding tubes extending all over their bodies. Their faces looked more bio-mechanical than anything else, a mesh of machinery and organic matter. Written on some of the mechanical components were the words "Made in Albion". Instead of turning into the fleeing patrons savior, the HK units became their executioner.

"Who the hell are you?!", Victoria asked her guardian angel as they continued to defend themselves from their attackers. "No time to explain!", Bishop responded, "We have to get out of here now if we value our lives!" "Why should I trust you?!", Victoria shouted above the hail of gunfire. Bishop turned and looked at Victoria in the eyes. "I already saved your life twice tonight.", he told her, "Who are you going to trust, your savior or attacker?" The front hall of the dance club suddenly blew open as the HK shock troops marched in, their heavy machine guns blazing away at anything that moved inside. "What the fuck is that?!", Victoria screamed. Bishop didn't have time to explain, he knew they had only seconds to get out of there. Grabbing Victoria by the collar, he carried her in his arms, racing towards a nearby window. A digital readout display attacked to the wrists of the HK units suddenly sprang to life. A row of dots on the display began to slowly disappear. Victoria and Bishop's former attackers turned and fired on the HK units in an attempt to save their own neck. However, it was futile, as the built in targeting system gave the units pin point accuracy. Within seconds, the attackers were dead. "Hold on!", Bishop shouted. Victoria held on tightly to Bishop as they smashed through the window and fell two stories. As they fell, the last row of dots disappeared on the HK units' digital display. They all exploded simultaneously, completely obliterating everything on the dance club floor.

-Aleksandra Tourvel & Red Sovereign


	3. The Red Mars Project Part 3

The Red Mars Project

The Red Mars Project

Part 3

By

Aleksandra Tourvel & Red Sovereign

**_"Red Earth will turn the children into butchers_**

**_The Four Horsemen will seek salvation in the stars_**

**_Their white horses will bring about fiery brimstone and pestilence_**

**_The Virgin Mary will discover the key to the Eye of God"_**

**_(Century XI Quatrain 14)_**

House of Commons

Palace of New Westminster

14 November, 3062

"And that is why this MP will not support the Queen's efforts to open normalization talks with the Empire!", Lord Henry Hargrove shouted from within the House of Commons. A rise of cheers from the conservative side leapt up as shouts of "Hargrove" could be heard. The Prime Minister, Lord Benjamin North, rose to his feet. The crowd died down as Lord North began to speak. "It is Queen Esther's desire that a peaceful 'Treaty of Co-Existence' be signed between our two great Empires.", Lord North told the members of Parliament, "It is hoped that this treaty will open a new period of peace and reconciliation." "What, so we can let our guard down so that the Empire can drain us dry?!", shouted another member of Parliament, "We are Albions, descendants of the Great Empire! We deserve better, and I'd rather die than submit to the will of the New Human Race!" Another rise of cheers rose up. "Instead of discussing these issues about co-existence, shouldn't we be tackling another issue, such as the issue of succession?", Lord Hargrove asked, "Queen Esther rarely takes on suitors, she has not even shown the interest of marriage, and already…." He paused for a moment. "I have heard rumors that she did have a suitor, a man of the cloth named Father Nightroad!" Another huge roar went up in the crowd. For years, Queen Esther of Albion had refused to take on any suitors or show any inclination of interest in marriage. If they clock continued to tick away, eventually Albion would run into another succession crisis, one that would lead to the annexing of the country by the Vatican Papal States.

"Switch it off.", Queen Esther told a servant. The video screen switched off and Queen Esther walked out of the room. She was at Buckingham Palace, the royal home of the Kingdom of Albion. One of the few buildings that survived Armageddon, the building was for centuries the royalty's base of power. It was from here, that Queen Esther ruled the Kingdom. Or so she thought. While the Queen did hold power, over the past 10 years, she ceded much of it to civilian control, much as how the Great Empire did before Armageddon. Parliament was re-established, along with the House of Lords and Commons, and the people were now allowed to directly elect their representatives within government. Queen Esther's popularity among the people was at an all time high thanks to these acts of reformation. However, within the halls of power, there were those willing to undermine her, in order to fulfill their own greed. Lord Fairfax walked next to the Queen as she walked down the massive halls of the palace. "We've tried to keep a lid on the rumors about your past with Father Abel Nightroad.", Lord Fairfax told her, "But apparently we weren't quick enough. It is believed that Lord Hargrove will use this information to embarrass you, and weaken your power base within Parliament." "I know.", Queen Esther told him. She stopped before a massive portrait and looked at it. It was a portrait of one of the Great Empire's most powerful rulers. "I did some studying about her in the Royal Archives the other day.", Queen Esther told Lord Fairfax, "She was close to my age, the last of an heir with a long lineage, born out of civil war. She never married, never produced an heir. Many thought she wouldn't last, and she had members of the Church as well as Parliament plotting to kill her. But through it all, she survived, and made her nation one of the most powerful the world has ever seen." Queen Esther turned and looked at Lord Fairfax. "If only I could ask her how she did it…how she managed to outwit her rivals and remain as strong and secure as she was." She looked down at the carpeted floor for a moment, then back at Lord Fairfax. "I shall retire to my room now.", she told him, "Good night." Lord Fairfax bowed as Queen Esther turned and walked towards her bedroom chambers. After the door to her chambers were closed shut, Lord Fairfax looked back at the painting. Then he turned and walked back out of the hallway. The hallway was empty, except for a small speck of dust that landed on a bronze plaque next to the painting. The plaque read "Queen Elizabeth I – 1558-1603.

After slipping into her nightgown and brushing her hair, Queen Esther Blanchett pulled back the covers of her bed and laid down. She dimmed the lights and attempted to close her eyes. But instead of dreaming, one thought kept invading her mind over and over again. No matter how hard she tried, it wouldn't leave, but instead kept gnawing away at her. She turned to her right and opened up her nightstand drawer. She moved some objects around until she pulled out a small device. She clicked a button on it, and it came to life. A 3-D holographic representation of Father Abel Nightroad appeared. The image slowly rotated in a 360 degree circle. As Esther looked at the image, tears began to well up in her eyes, and slowly roll down her face. She hadn't seen him in 10 years, and yet for all that time, she couldn't forget him. Her heart still ached for his warm, safe, comforting presence around her. Now, more than ever, she wanted him to be here at her bedside. "Where are you Abel?", she whispered as she continued to view his image.

Dr. Gregor Jurgens Apothecary Shop

Constantinople, New Human Empire

14 November 3062

Dr. Jurgens sighed as he wiped down the counter in his pharmacy. It had been a long day for him. Flu season had arrived for the Terrans, so he had to deal with treating their ailments, as well as his usual assortment of patients. But now, the day was over with, and he could finally head to him and get some sleep. He walked over to the front door of his pharmacy and switched off the open sign. Then he began to lock the door. Two seconds later, the door burst open, and Dr. Jurgens went spiraling to the floor. In walked a rather tall man, carrying a woman in his arms. The man raced over to a nearby table and cleared it off, then set the woman down on it.

"What is the meaning of this?!", Dr. Jurgens asked. The man raised up a very large handgun and pointed it at Dr. Jurgens forehead. "You have a choice.", the man told the doctor, "Begin operating on her to save her life, or join your vampire brethren in hell. You have five seconds to decide." The man pressed the muzzle of the handgun against Dr. Jurgens' forehead. "Okay, okay!", Dr. Jurgens replied, raising his hands up in the air, "What is she suffering from?" "Silver poisoning.", he told him, "The silver bullet she took is already beginning to melt down and bleed into her blood stream." The woman on the table suddenly went into spasms. Her eyes, now looking bloodshot red, opened up. She screamed out in pain as the silver began poisoning her blood. "We don't have much time!", Dr. Jurgens shouted, "Get me my operating tools while I place her into a coma!" Dr. Jurgens held down the woman while he injected her with a liquid. The spasms stopped and her body slowly relaxed. The woman closed her eyes, as she fell into a deep sleep.

Bishop looked up at the doctor. "What did you inject within her?", he asked. "Just a simple liquid solution that should clean out the silver from her system.", Dr. Jurgens told Bishop, "However, there can sometimes be side effects." Bishop nodded. "Don't move", he told him. Bishop turned and walked out of the operating room, and into the adjoining study. Once there, he activated his nanomachines.

Operations Division Watch Center

Central Intelligence Agency

Langley, Virginia

"Director Medici, we have an incoming transmission from the New Human Empire!", a voice called out. The 44 year old Catherine Di Medici sat at the center of the watch floor, and nodded. "Put it through on the main view screen.", she told the analyst. In front of her was a giant row of video walls, displaying the current status of world affairs. Asia was still a mess from Armageddon, still labeled as inhabitable. However, the Vatican and New Human Empire were always being watched by Catherine, as she was trying to understand their future moves. The larger view screen flickered, and an image of Bishop appeared. "Bishop, nice of you to join us.", Catherine told her operative, "Status report please." "Victoria Tellar is still alive, after all these years.", Bishop told Catherine, "However, it's as we thought. She's now a New Terran. She's been under deep cover for so long, she's forgotten who she once was. However, she can still kick the living shit out of anyone." "Thank the heavens.", Catherine told Bishop, "Begin extraction immediately. You will have to navigate through the Papal Territories. Use of deadly force is authorized, although, I'd rather you avoid it if you can." "Yes ma'am.", he told his boss, "This is Bishop signing off." The screen suddenly went blank. Catherine turned to a man with long hair and wearing wire-frame glasses. He looked at Catherine. "I wonder how Bishop feels about seeing her again.", he asked Catherine, "I mean, 20 years ago, he was our agent in the New Human Empire, and she…." His voice trailed off a bit. "And she was his lover.", Catherine finished up for him. Catherine sighed. "Lets hope his old feelings for her don't get in the way of completing his assignment.", she told him, "If what AEVA has deciphered is true, we need her alive in order to unlock the 'Eye of God'".

Bishop disconnected from the network and returned back to reality. As he did, he felt an eerie silence in the room. He turned and walked back into the operating room. Inside, it was a total bloodbath. Dr.Jurgen's neck was completely ripped apart, with blood pouring down his body. Bishop ran over to the doctor. "What the hell happened?!", Bishop asked Jurgen. The doctor slowly looked up at Bishop and whispered, "S-side effect…bloodlust…" Dr. Jurgen's body then shuddered and he became listless. "Shit.", Bishop thought to himself, "Not good, not good at all!" He activated his internal nanomachines. Before him, in his field of view was a digital map of the city. A white dot began to beep in the city. Before he handed her over to the doctor, Bishop injected her body with a GPS tracker, so he could keep tabs on her. According to the tracker, she was heading into the Terran Quarter, home to the normal humans. "She's gonna fucking feed in there!", Bishop gasped. Quickly, he ran out of the room.

Victoria's eyes bled pure red as she hopped from rooftop to rooftop. In her mind, all rational thought was thrown out the window. All that mattered to her was to feed. Her heart was thirsty for the taste of real, human blood. She could smell the scent of that blood, and as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop, her hunger was growing even more and more.

Catherine looked over at the latest quatrain deciphered by AEVA. "She believes this is correct?", Catherine asked the man wearing the wire-rimmed glasses. "Yes.", he told her, "We have a 95 probability that the quatrain relates to what occurred tonight. Which means that…" Catherine looked up from the papers in her hands. "Which means that we might have all hell about to break loose on the continent.", she told him, "Contact our ambassador in Albion. Tell him I request a private, one on one meeting with the Queen." The man pushed up his wire-rimmed glasses. "This is highly unusual Catherine.", he told her, "We rarely have relations with the outside world, and now we-" "And now we have to change policy.", she told him, "A war is about to erupt Mr. Weaver, one that Albion is ill-equipped to win. I want AEVA to attend this meeting as well. We leave in one hour."

Bishop continued to run through the streets of the city, trying to keep up after Victoria. "Damn, she's fast!", he thought to himself, "But then again, she is a New Human, and I'm just a relic from the older generation." The white dot suddenly stopped moving on the map screen. "Finally!", he thought to himself, "She's only three blocks ahead of me!" Bishop continued to run, and as he did, he pulled out his pistol and loaded a round into the chamber. If Victoria really was in bloodlust mode, then he may have to take her down just long enough so he could incapacitate her. It was something he was wanting to avoid, but as it stood, he didn't really have much of a choice. As he turned around a corner, he suddenly stopped and froze.

Victoria could sense a presence before her. She was hunched over on the ground, lording over her "meal". The blood tasted so succulent to her, every drop felt like sweet nectar to her lips. To her left and right were the bodies of a middle aged man and woman, in their late 30s. Their bodies were completely drained of blood. Victoria tore her fingers into her current victim's chest, ripping it open so she could lap up more of his blood. His blood tasted so much more sweeter than the others, she just couldn't get enough of it. As she began to lap up the blood from inside her victim's chest, she looked up at the man standing before her. She smiled for a moment, then went back to lapping up the blood.

Bishop stood there, aghast at what he was witnessing. The gun he held in his right hand slipped and clattered to the ground. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach. "No…", he thought to himself, "No…NO!" He stumbled back a bit and fell to the ground. All he could do was sit there, frozen, while watching Victoria. Victoria looked up at Bishop and smiled. Her face was covered in blood, her eyes completely red. Then she leaned back down and continued to feast on her victim. The small hands of the victim withered, then were completely lifeless. Bishop sat there frozen, watching Victoria. He looked at the blue eyes of the victim. He had to have been around the age of 10.

-Aleksandra Tourvel and Red Sovereign


	4. The Red Mars Project Part 4

The Red Mars Project

Part 4

By

Aleksandra Tourvel and Red Sovereign

Authors note: After a short hiatus, The Red Mars Project lives on….

"_**The Four Horsemen will lead the charge**_

_**The children will follow their lead with glee**_

_**The outcast child will quake with fear**_

_**An emissary seeks an audience with the Pope"**_

**(Century XI, Quatrain 19) **

Bishop's hands were shaking as he watched Victoria continue to feed on the child.

"Stop Victoria.", he told her. She didn't respond. Bishop ran over to Victoria and tackled her to the ground. "I said stop god-damn it!", he shouted. Victoria hissed at Bishop, bearing her vampire fangs at his face. Bishop turned his right hand into a fist and smashed it into Victoria's face. Victoria fell backwards a bit, stunned. Then she turned her head and suddenly grabbed Bishop by the throat. Bishop fell backwards, his body splashing into a puddle of water. Victoria's grip on his throat was hardening as she slowly climbed up his body. Bishop was paralyzed, as he realized he could barely breathe, and couldn't move a muscle in his body. He felt Victoria slowly rub her freed hand up and down his chest. Suddenly, he felt a ripping sound, and realized she was beginning to rip his shirt apart. With her left hand still clutched on his throat, she took her right hand and began to dig her nails into his chest. Bishop could only let out a whimpered cry of pain as he felt her nails dig deep into his chest. Eventually, a small gush of blood began to flow outward. Victoria smiled as she leaned down and began to lap up her drink. While she lapped up his blood, Bishop slowly moved his right hand. He only had one chance at what he was about to do. While Victoria hungrily lapped up his blood, he slid a small syringe from his pocket into his hand. It was a concentrated formula that would alleviate bloodlust and temporarily render the victim unconscious. Gripping the syringe in his hand, he swiftly slammed its sharp needle into Victoria's neck. Victoria cried out in pain, then began to waver, and collapsed on Bishop's chest. Bishop breathed a sigh of relief as he let the syringe slip out of his hands. Now all he had to do was try to figure out how to get out of the city with Victoria in one piece.

Ultra Lounge Night Club

Constantinople, New Terran Empire

November 14, 3062

"What have we got here officer?", a man wearing a long black trench coat asked. The man had just arrived at the smoldering ruins of what was once the Ultra Lounge Night Club. "Inspector McIntosh!", the police officer exclaimed, "We've got one hell of a mess here. A couple of bouncers dead outside. Seems some dipshit unloaded a couple of silver-plated .50 caliber rounds into their heads. But inside…" Inspector McIntosh nodded as the officer walked him into the ruins of the night club. Inside charred bodies were strewn about, many looked as if they had attempted to reach the exits, but were too late in the end. "We found a few of them with gunshot wounds.", the officer told the inspector, "So we think a firefight took place inside the club before it blew up. But that's nothing compared to what we found over here." The officer guided Inspector McIntosh to the center of the night club. There, before them, were the remains of a massive blast crater. McIntosh bent down and slid his hands through the crater. "Whoever did this was a pro.", McIntosh told the officer, "I haven't seen anything like this since the Troubles of 10 years ago." The officer nodded. McIntosh turned around. "I want all of thi-", he began, but was suddenly cut off.

"I want all local police presence out of here now!", shouted a loud, booming voice. McIntosh looked over and saw a familiar, unwelcome face. "Oh shit..", he whispered under his breath. "I am Lord Felix Frainbrow, Blood Prince of House Rialan and head of the Empress's Internal Security Service (ISS)!", Lord Frainbrow shouted, "Under the authority invested in me by the Empress, I am declaring total jurisdiction over this crime scene." Lord Frainbrow dug into his jacket pocket and shoved a series of papers into Inspector McIntosh's face. "You know, 10 years ago the local security services did a fine job at protecting the citizens of the city, which included the Empress herself.", Inspector McIntosh told Lord Frainbrow, "I'm sure we can continue to do the same job without your presence." Lord Frainbrow smiled. "You can take that up with the Empress herself if you would like.", he told him, "Now leave. My people are already arriving to begin combing this area for information about who was behind this heinous attack." Inspector McIntosh took the papers and stuffed them in his pocket. Then he turned and walked out of the club, with the police officer behind him.

"What do you mean by 10 years ago?", the police officer asked the inspector. Outside, personnel from the ISS were already arriving and were beginning to seal off the crime scene from unauthorized personnel. "10 years ago, a terrorist organization attempted to assassinate the Empress with the aid of some disenfranchised nobles.", McIntosh told the officer, "Luckily, the plot was thwarted and the Empress survived. Soon after, House Rialan advocated for the creation of an Internal Security Service. Their stated mission was to protect the Empress from any and all outside threats." McIntosh stopped outside and watched the ISS members stand guard around the club. "However," he said with a sigh, "all they have done is increase House Rialan's influence over the government. The ISS has gone from an insignificant ministry to one of the most powerful in the Empire. They now control nearly every single security apparatus except for what the military controls independently." "With that much power, aren't they seen as a possible threat for coup d'état?", the officer asked. "It was House Rialan that sold out the nobles that were plotting to kill the Empress.", Inspector McIntosh replied as he walked to his vehicle, "At least, that is the story that the public was told. However rumor, mostly conspiracy, is that it was really some Vatican agents. Either way, House Rialan took credit for the whole thing, gaining them even greater influence in the government. They are seen as the protectors of the Empire." The police officer stopped and looked back at the club. "But you don't trust them, do you?", the officer asked Inspector McIntosh. "No, and I don't like it when some young twerp takes over my investigation like that.", McIntosh replied, with a tone of anger in his voice, "Continue to investigate, but clandestinely. I want this one kept under the books until we can gather enough evidence about who was behind this."

St. Peter's Basilica

The Vatican (Holy See)

November 14th, 3062

Cardinal Francesco di Medici walked quickly through the corridors of private apartments of the Pope's senior staff. As he rushed through the corridors, he felt a presence and turned to noticed that it was his sister, Cardinal Caterina. "Awake at this time of the night?", Francesco asked his sister, "Why don't you go back and tend to your AX, where you belong?" Caterina didn't say anything as they walked up to the doorway to the Pope's chambers. The Swiss Guards, protectors of the Pope and the Vatican for thousands of years, stood watch. "State your business!", one of the guards asked. ""We-", both brother and sister began. Then they stopped and looked at each other. Francesco quickly turned and looked at the guard. "I have an urgent message of the highest importance to deliver to the Pope!", he shouted, "Let us through immediately!" The guards nodded and pressed a button on the nearby wall. As Francesco was about to walk through the Pope's chambers, he was suddenly grabbed from behind by one of the guards. "Sir, you have an incoming message addressed to you.", the guard told him, "It is labeled as 'Most Urgent'." Francesco turned and looked at the guard. Normally, he would have gone off on the man, but for once he relented. Francesco turned while his sister Caterina walked into the Pope's chambers.

As he walked away, he turned into a side room and closed the door. Inside the room was a wall panel that also doubled as a communications link. He activated the console and the image of a man appeared.

"Sir, we believe we have located the legendary 'lost ship'!", the man told Francesco, "Our informants were correct, what the villagers reported on appears to be one of the lost colony ships!". Francesco's eyes widened as he looked at the man on the video screen. "Is this true?!", he gasped, "Could this really be the Santa Maria?!" "It appears so sir.", the man replied, "It appears to have crashed near the Arctic Circle, in what is now part of the North American Federation. We had a hell of a time getting past the security barriers and patrols, but we did it! The excavation team has already begun work to tunnel into the location of the wreck site." Francesco smiled. "Just as the Book of Revelation foretold…", he said under his breath. He glanced back at the video screen. "Continue your work there, Jakob.", he told him, "Inform me of what you find at the dig site." Jakob nodded. "Yes sir." The feed went dead and the communications link switched off. Francesco smiled. "It will soon be only a matter of time….", he whispered to himself.

Base Zero

The former United Arab Emirates

November 14, 3062

[SANTA MARIA LOCATED. VATICAN RESEARCH TEAM TUNNELING INTO SHIP. WILL ARRIVE AT THE BULKHEAD IN 2 DAYS. – KARL]

The white, pale looking man smiled as he reviewed the message that flashed across his screen. "So they have finally found it.", he said to himself with a sly grin. Slowly he rose to his feet and walked across the room. As he did, he could feel the ash sift in his legs. "Soon…..", he whispered to himself, "What we began a thousand years ago, will finally be completed, my dear brother." He looked up and before him were four massive portraits hanging on the wall. Each portrait was of the Nightroad clan, with Lilith in the middle. "Oh yes, my dear Lilith.", he proclaimed, "The time has finally arrived to finish what the three of us began, and what you tried so desperately to stop."

Aleksandra Tourvel and Red Sovereign


	5. The Red Mars Project Part 5

The Red Mars Project

Chapter 5

By Aleksandra Tourvel and Red Sovereign

"_**The Progenitor will seek what was once lost**_

_**The liar will reawaken with a shudder**_

_**Buried under ice, the grandchildren still slumber**_

_**Only a human vessel can facilitate their awakening"**_

**(Century XI, Quatrain 20)**

Abel slowly opened his eyes. Before him was a long, darkened hallway. He looked down, and realized he was sitting in a soft, plush chair. Above his head were a long row of dimly lit chandeliers. The wax from the candles slowly dripped down to the wooden floor. "Where….where am I?", he thought to himself. Grabbing the handles of the chair, he slowly rose to his feet. As he rose up, he could hear the faint tapping of footsteps. He turned to his left, and could hear them growing louder. "Who's there?", he shouted. He quickly whipped out his revolver and pointed it in the direction of the footsteps. "Now is that any way to treat a lady?", a sultry, deep female voice called out. Abel squinted until he finally saw the figure of a woman emerge from the darkness. Abel shuddered for a moment as his eyes scanned her blood red dress, which hugged her finely shaped body. The woman smiled as she brushed her fingers through her raven black hair. Abel still pointed his revolver at her as she walked right up to him. Her red-gloved hands gently touched the revolver. "My, my….", she whispered softly, "it seems that you are indeed excited to see me tonight." Abel looked into her face, but instead saw an intricately designed masquerade mask. The mask was white, but adorned with rubies, diamonds, and small colored feathers protruding from the top. Abel could feel himself lowering his revolver as the woman pressed herself closer to him. Abel looked at the woman's piercing green eyes. He suddenly felt intoxicated in her grasp as he felt her gloved hand gently caress his cheek. "Just hold me…", she whispered to him, "Just hold me for a moment."

Abel's revolver clattered to the floor as he gently wrapped his arms around the woman and fully embraced her. As he did, he could feel her warm body press against his. For a moment, he felt a great weight taken off of his shoulders, and instead for the first time felt relaxed. "I've missed you so much.", the woman told Abel, as he felt her warm breath exhale into his ear, "You don't know how long I have waited for you, for us to finally begin again." Abel closed his eyes, suddenly not wanting to lose her. "I'm here for you.", he whispered back, "I'll always be here for you."

Abel opened his eyes, and suddenly found himself surrounded by a large group of people. As he looked around the room, he suddenly realized they were dressed in ornate masks and costumes. "I-Is this some sort of masquerade ball?", Abel asked. The mystery woman looked at Abel. "Don't worry about them.", she told him, "For right now, just dance with me." Taking Abel's hand, she began to guide him in the ballroom, as Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata began to play. The other guests began to dance with their respective partners as the music swelled throughout the ballroom. "Why do I feel such a strong…connection to you?", Abel asked the mysterious woman as they danced to the pace of the music. Abel felt the woman brush her gloved fingertips through his hair as she leaned him closer to her. "Because you and I were, and always will be lovers, my dear Abel.", she told him. Abel began to kiss her necks as they slowly twirled around the room. Each kiss on her skin felt electrifying to him. He could hear her whisper "More, more…", through her mask as he continued to kiss her.

The music continued to play as Abel slowly lowered her down to the floor. The other guests continued to dance in the room, oblivious to what was happening in the center of the ballroom. The woman let out a gasp as she felt Abel lay her down on the floor. She could feel his fingers run up and down her dress, his touch unleashing a torrent of sensations throughout her body. "Don't stop!", she gasped through her mask, her breathing becoming quicker as Abel kissed her again. He could feel her arms wrap around her back, tightening as if she didn't want to let go of him. "Don't ever leave me again Abel.", she whimpered. Abel looked up and saw tears slowly water up her eyes. "You have no further reason to cry again, except for tears of joy.", he told her as he leaned down and kissed the lips of her mask. As he did, he felt her legs wrap around him. "I'll never leave you alone again.", he told her, "Ever."

"I've waited over 1000 years for our union Abel.", she told him, "Now it can finally begin. You and I were destined to be together, as it was foretold in the Book of Revelation."

"What?!", Abel shouted as he quickly opened his eyes. But she was gone, as were all the people in the ballroom. Instead, Abel found himself awake in his passenger cabin on the railcar. Across from him was Ion Fortuna. "Dreaming about her again, I take it?", Ion asked him. "Yes.", he told him, "The dreams are becoming more and more…realistic. I just wish I knew why I keep dreaming about her." "What happened in your dream this time?", Ion asked. "I was….I was at a masquerade ball.", he told Ion, "Everyone was wearing ornate masks. She was there in a blood red dress, her face masked from me." Ion thought for a moment. "Strange how she would want to wear that mask in all of your dreams.", he told Abel, "Perhaps she doesn't want to reveal herself to you?" Abel shrugged. "I don't know.", Abel replied. "Did anything else happen.", Ion asked. Abel began to open his mouth, but stopped. He wouldn't tell him his feelings for this woman, or what else transpired, except for the dancing. "No, just dancing, that was it.", Abel told Ion. Ion nodded. "Well, we should get back to sleep.", Ion told Abel, "We'll be arriving at our destination soon." Abel nodded, turned and tried to go back to sleep. But all that was on his mind was her, and her last words to him. "I've read the Book of Revelation before in the Vatican.", Abel thought to himself, "If what she told me was true, why didn't I come across that when I read the book?" Abel sighed. As the train continued on, they passed a sign declaring that they were entering the North American Federation Territories.

Thousands of miles away, a woman smiled from the balcony of her villa. Behind her was the body of a vampire, drained of blood. The woman licked her lips of the blood that dripped down. She smiled as she looked up into the early morning dawn. "Soon Abel….", she said aloud, "Soon you and I will be together as we were destined to be." The woman's dark brown eyes morphed into green as she felt the warm glow of the sun envelop her body.

Site 192A, Near the Arctic Circle, North American Federation Territories

"Fire in the hole! 3…2…1!", a man shouted. Seconds later a massive explosion tossed up a wall ice and snow into the air. The men around the explosion ran for cover as shards of ice flew around them. The roar of the explosion could be heard echoing around the mountain range. "Is that it?", a voice shouted. "I believe so!", shouted another man's voice, as he rose to his feet. "At last…it's finally ours!", an older looking gentleman shouted. "You are acting as if you were the one that discovered the Titanic, Charles.", a bemused man said as he walked over to the older man. Charles Cross smiled. "I've spent 40 years of my life looking for her and now….", he said as he let out a gasp, "Now, we've finally located the _Santa Maria_." "And what do you expect to find, Mr. Cross?", the younger man asked, "What secrets do you hope to unearth?" Cross stood there for a moment. "I'm not sure Karl.", he told the man, "But perhaps…we can discover further what happened over 1000 years ago." "Mr. Cross!", a man covered in hiking gear called out, "The blast ripped open a hole in the hull of the ship! We've already got a team getting dropped in right this second!" "Well, lets see what is on the monitors!", Cross shouted. He turned and walked over to a small encampment site. Inside the largest tent of the site was the main operations center, filled with computer monitors monitoring the descent down into the _Santa Maria_. Karl smiled. "If you only knew what I knew about the secrets this ship contained….", he thought to himself.

Chernow let go of the safety rope and gently placed one foot inside the bulkhead of the ship. "Seems they built this ship well!", Chernow shouted into his microphone as he panned around him, "Even after 1000 years, she's in relatively good shape. Chernow was the first human in 1000 years to set foot inside the massive ship, and what he saw amazed him. "Base, are you getting my video feed?", he asked. Attached to his head was a video camera headset, providing a live video feed back to the base camp. "We are getting it just fine.", Cross responded, "Any idea as to where you are at?" Chernow looked around him. "If what I am reading on the walls is correct…", he replied, "Seems I'm in the galley. Hold on a second, something is…." Chernow looked closer at the wall. For a moment, he thought he saw a faint light flicker. "Am I seeing things?", he asked himself. He placed his gloved fingers where he saw the faint light. Suddenly, the ship let out a massive shudder. [SYSTEMS BACK ONLINE. RESTORING SYSTEM POWER FROM LONG TERM HYBERNATION.], a computerized voice called out. "What the hell, this thing is alive!", Chernow shouted.

Hundreds of feet above, at the base camp, the research team could feel a massive shudder. "1000 years old, and she's still got power?!", Cross shouted, "How is this possible?" A researcher gripping to her desk pressed a button on a keyboard. "According to some data we stole from the Albion State Archive, the Red Mars Project ships were equipped with an enhanced nuclear fusion technology!", she shouted over the rumbling.

As soon as the rumbling began, it suddenly stopped. [NUCLEAR FUSION REACTOR, REINITIATED. ACTIVATING PRIMARY SYSTEMS. ACTIVATING AEVA.]. Before Chernow's eyes, a holographic figure formed before him. "Good morning sir.", the female holographic figure said as she materialized before him, "I am the Advanced Electronic Visual Assistant for the ship, also known as AEVA. How may I assist you today?" "What the hell?", Chernow said to himself. "Hell…would you like a definition of what hell is, sir?", she asked him. "N-no!", he stammered, "What the heck just happened." AEVA nodded. "A DNA scan was completed on your body when you activated the wall panel.", she told him, "You have been identified as a descendant of an original colony member of the _Santa Maria_. Members of this ship, or relatives of members of the ship, have the ability to access the ship's computer network." "So what's the deal?", he asked, "Why is this ship buried under ice and rock?" AEVA paused for a moment. "Unfortunately, all ships logs have been erased.", she replied, "My logic circuits also had a tapeworm initiated approximately 2.1 milliseconds before impact. Thus I have no memory for what caused the ship to crash, only that it did crash. However, upon crashing, I initiated an immediate hibernation mode for the ship's computer and primary systems. This is due to my conclusion that there were no human life forms aboard the ship to protect." "Human?", Chernow asked. "Chernow, what's happening down there?", Cross asked. "I seem to have accidentally reactivated the primary systems aboard this ship.", Chernow responded, "In the process, the primary logic system, AEVA, has also come back online. She doesn't know anything though. Seems all ships logs have been deleted, as well, a tapeworm deleted all memory banks in her logic circuits." Chernow began to slowly walk forward. As he did, he noticed light slowly flood the bulkhead. He could now more clearly see the white, sterile walls around him. "I have detected something highly unusual in cargo bay 79C.", AEVA suddenly announced, "I am not sure why, but what limited data I have on cargo bay 79C is that it is highly valuable, and must be protected at all costs." "Take me to it.", Chernow responded.

Two hours had gone by since the base team last had contact with Chernow. Cross began pacing back and forth. "Have we tried all frequencies?", Cross asked. "Yes, we have sir.", a team member replied, "Our assessment is that the ship's newly reactivated systems may be blocking our signal." "Damn!", Cross shouted, "I should never have let him go in alone." "But Chernow wanted to go, considering his…history with the ship.", Karl replied. Cross suddenly stopped pacing. "His ancestor was chief engineer of the _Santa Maria_.", Cross told Karl, "He had the most attachment to this ship, since he hoped discovering it might give him some kind of answer as to his ancestor's fate." Karl smiled. "Sir, we are picking something up on Chernow's video feed!", a team member called out. Cross turned and quickly walked to the video monitor. "Are you getting this?", Chernow asked over the garbled transmission, "I've got the ship's computer taking me to cargo bay 79C. I'm not sure why, but this….AEVA keeps telling me that it contained highly valuable cargo." As Cross watched, Chernow continued to walk down the corridor. " "Chernow, stop!", Cross shouted, "Turn and pan your camera over to the right." Chernow stopped and panned over. On the white, sterile wall was a massive scrap mark. It had looked as if someone had tried to claw their way through the bulkhead. "You seeing this?!", Chernow shouted. "I'm seeing it.", Cross replied, "What the hell could of caused that?"

AEVA turned and looked at Chernow. "Initial scans indicate that whoever tried to tear open that bulkhead was not of human origin.", AEVA replied. "No fucking shit lady.", Chernow replied, "It took all of your processing power to figure that one out?" "Please do not use such coarse language like that around me sir.", she told Chernow. Chernow shook his head and continued to walk down through the hallway.

Cross continued to watch Chernow's video feed. Above Chernow, in the video feed, Cross could see the words "Cargo Bay 79C Entrance". "Ok, all she has to do is unlock the doors and…", Chernow began, "Bingo, we are in!" Chernow walked into the cargo bay when the feed suddenly went out. "Chernow, the feed just went out!", Cross shouted. The feed suddenly came back, but then cut out again. "Damn this interference!", Cross cursed to himself.

The cargo bay was completely dark, except for a thin blue light that shrouded over the floor. "Although all primary systems were offline, the cargo in this room was kept in perfect condition via its own independent power source.", AEVA told Chernow, "I am now attempting to activate cargo bay lighting." "It's warm in here…", Chernow said to himself, "Hey, what kept this place so warm?", he asked AEVA. "It is unknown. Everything in here was kept alive via an independent alien power source." Seconds later, bright fluorescent lighting flooded the cargo bay. What Chernow saw inside made his jaw drop.

"We've got feed again sir!", shouted a team member. "Bring it up!", Cross shouted as he quickly ran over to the monitor. The feed was hazy at first, but within a few seconds they could see everything clearly. "What in the…", Cross whispered to himself. Before them, on Chernow's video feed, were thousands and thousands of what appeared to be some sort of alien life form. They were all cocooned shaped, as if they were all eggs. "Just what in the hell did they find up there on Mars?", Cross whispered.

-Aleksandra Tourvel and Red Sovereign


	6. The Red Mars Project Part 6

The Red Mars Project

Part 6

By

Aleksandra Tourvel and Red Sovereign

"_**September 21, 1634**_

_**Dear Lorenzo,**_

_**First my many thanks to your family, the de Medici, for secretly funding my work on the telescope. Your funding in such a….controversial work is much appreciated during these delicate times. Already, Rome has banned me from conducting my work in public, placing me under house arrest due to my prior activities. I still believe that the Sun is the main, centralized celestial body in this universe. But I fear it may take years before that theory is accepted. **_

_**In regards to your questions in your last letter to me, yes I did gaze upon what I believe to be the planet Mars. And what I saw that night astounded me. For a few brief moments, I saw what I believed were faint streaks in the darkness above, followed by tiny explosions on the planet itself. **_

_**I have also read the copies of the…'quatrains' you sent to me. To think that this man, Nostradamus, would actually foresee that I have just observed frightens me. If what you have told me is true, about the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse coming from this planet, then we must discuss on how to prepare for it. I propose you make a visit to me, so that we may discuss creating an….'order', one made up of the finest thinkers alive. With this order, we can further decipher these 'quatrains', and possibly prepare humanity for the coming storm.**_

_**Forever your friend,**_

_**Galileo Galilei"**_

He was holding the body of a man, covered in blood. Tears flowed down his eyes as he held the man's body. Suddenly, he looked up. His eyes were completely bloodshot red, full of rage. "I'll kill them all….", he began, "I will kill every single one of them, for what they have done to us." Suddenly, he shot his head up into the heavens. "You hear me!", he screamed, "I will kill every single one of Your children!"

Victoria suddenly shouted out. She opened her eyes, and found herself laying in the backseat of a car. The vehicle was racing down the road at top speed. Touching her face, she realized this was no dream, and that she was awake. Slowly, Victoria rose up from the seat. In front of her was a man, driving the vehicle.

"Awake there?", the man driving the vehicle asked, "You were out for the past 16 hours." "16 hours?", Victoria asked, "What happened?" The man sighed. "You were wounded at the club, remember?", he told her, "Silver poisoning. We had to give you an infusion of blood. However, it put you into blood lust. I had to put you out until your body calmed down from beast you had become." Victoria tried to remember what had happened, but could only make out hazy images. "Who are you, and where are we going?", she asked him. "My name is-", he began, but suddenly stopped. He couldn't tell her who he really was, not yet at least. "I go by the name of Bishop.", he told her, "And we are getting out of here as fast as possible."

Victoria gripped the seat in front of her, and slid to the front seat. Sitting down, she turned and looked at Bishop. "What's going on?", she asked him, "Why am I your prisoner?" "I've been ordered to take you back to the North American Territories.", he replied, "You have information that we need." "We?", she asked him, "What do you mean 'we'?" Bishop quickly changed lanes on the highway as he continued to drive at top speed. "Nearly 1500 years ago, an event took place on Mars that would confirm our worst fears.", he began, "1500 years ago a rather famous astronomer looked into his telescope, and as predicted, witnessed the seeds be planted for an event that would change Earth forever.." "Wait?", 1500 years ago?!", Victoria cried out, "You must be crazy or something. Did you escape from the nearby lunatic asylum, and intend to make me your sexual slave?" Bishop smirked. "Do you want me to explain?", Bishop asked. Victoria sighed. "Since you have me captive in this vehicle, driving at 120 miles an hour, I suppose you can continue.", she replied. "After this astronomer, named Galileo, witnessed this event, he contacted his patron.", Bishop told her, "This patron, by the name Lorenzo De Medici, began preparing for the events that would eventually unfold. He, Galileo, and several other great thinkers of the age, got together in secret. It was in Italy that they founded what would be known as the Order of Galileo, also known as the Illuminati." "The Illuminati?!", Victoria spat, "Wait, now you really are nuts! That was all debunked as a myth!" "That's what the Holy See would like for you to believe, my dear.", he told her, "But in reality, the Illuminati is real. We have existed for centuries, to prepare for an event that we believe is going to happen soon." Bishop swerved to avoid a slow moving care, causing Victoria to hold on for dear life. "What event?", Victoria asked. Bishop shot a quick look at Victoria. "We don't know…", he told her, "But all we know is that it's going to be big, even bigger than what happened 1000 years ago."

Buckingham Palace, London – Kingdom of Albion, November 15th, 3062

Queen Esther blinked again as she saw the video footage of the attack in Constantinople. "What do our people have on the attack?", Esther asked as she turned and looked at her advisors. Lord Fairfax spoke first. "Ma'am, we have reason to believe this may have been a terrorist attack, aimed squarely at the New Terran Empire.", he began, "However, we have recently come across some information that appears to be…conflicting." "Continue, Lord Fairfax.", she told him. Lord Fairfax walked over to a holographic video monitor, and pressed a button on a keypad. "Our agents within the Empire were able to smuggle out surveillance video feed taken inside the club.", he continued, "The presence of a man we didn't notice at first, raised our suspicions." Fairfax hit another button and video began to play. A man was seen walking inside the rather packed club, carrying a large black suitcase. "According to MI6, we have identified this man as Kaden Koleck.", Fairfax told everyone, "He's been in the employ of House Rialan for several years as their accountant." "As you know, House Rialan is very close to the Empress.", another voice in the room called out. A man stepped forward. "Lord Baldwick, head of MI6.", he told her, "Since the events of 10 years ago, House Rialan has slowly been seizing control of the entire security apparatus of the Empire. From the Border Security Guards to the Ministry of Information, they have people positioned in key areas of all the key ministries that handle security." "So what makes Koleck so special?", Esther asked. "Our agents in the Empire have recently revealed to us that he worked as an accountant for House Rialan.", Lord Fairfax told her, "However, a well placed spy within the Vatican has told us otherwise."

"Three weeks ago, a well placed spy codenamed BLUEBIRD, revealed to us that Koleck was actually a member of the Vatican's Red Council.", Lord Baldwick told her. "Red Council?", Esther asked, "I've been to the Vatican before, and I have never heard of it." "Neither have we.", Lord Fairfax told Esther, "However, BLUEBIRD told us that the Red Council has existed for centuries. Apparently, they have assets around the world. As for what their purpose is, BLUEBIRD could not tell us." "However, BLUEBIRD did tell us that keeping tabs on Koleck could give us an idea as to what the Red Council is up to." Queen Esther began to slowly pace around her advisors. "So what you are telling me, is that a member of a secret group, known as the Red Council, is somehow tied into this bombing?", she asked her advisors.

"Somehow, yes.", Lord Fairfax told Esther, "Three days ago, BLUEBIRD informed us that Koleck had found something that the Red Council had been looking for. What he found was apparently so important, that they were pulling their best agents around the world, and sending them to Constantinople. When we queried, BLUEBIRD had no idea what Koleck had found, only that it was something that had existed since the death of Christ." Queen Esther nodded. "Very well then.", she told everyone assembled in the room, "That will be enough for today." The advisors began to depart from the room. "Lord Fairfax, stay a moment, please.", she called out.

Lord Fairfax turned and walked back towards Queen Esther. When the last of the advisors left, she turned to him. "Red Council, bombings in Constantinople, and now this…", she told Lord Fairfax, "Tell me, what is really going on?" Lord Fairfax stood for a moment, in deep thought. "Ma'am," he began, "I did not want to cause alarm but…one of our agents in the Empire reported to us this morning. Apparently, the investigators at the nightclub found Albion technology." "What?!", she asked, gasping. "Yes…", he told her, "We aren't sure what it is, but for now, the investigators are claiming it is all Albion technology." The door to the room suddenly burst open. "Your highness!", a footman shouted, "Something is happening in Constantinople, the Empress is making a speech live!" Esther and Fairfax quickly ran out of the room.

Catherine de Medici sat in her seat, as her vehicle raced through the traffic of London. Sitting next to her was AEVA. "Director Medici..", AEVA began, "I am receiving a priority one message from Langley. Apparently, the Empress is making a live broadcast to the people." Medici tapped her fingers. "So it has begun…", she whispered.

"To my children….", the Empress began, "Last night's attack was a blatant attack on our Empire's way of life." Standing in the massive Forum, the Empress was surrounded by her advisors, while below her perch, she could see thousands of her people looking up at her. "I have told my children time and again I would protect them.", she told them, "But last night, I failed you…all of you." There were murmurs in the crowd, as shouts of "NO!" began to rise up. "But…", she continued, "But, my children, as soon as I was notified of the attack, I vowed I would seek justice for my people. Per Lord Frainbrow's report, we have found out who may have been behind this attack."

"That was rather quick.", Lord Fairfax told Queen Esther, as he watched the holofeed, "18 hours after the attack and they already know who was behind it? Something is amiss…" He looked over and stared at Lord Frainbrow, who was standing next to the Empress.

"Albion technology was found at the scene of the attack.", the Empress told her people, "Upon analysis of this technology, we found out it was purchase and utilized by the 'Liberators of the Holy Land'.".

"Oh shit….", Lord Baldwick said to himself, as he watched the holofeed in his office.

"The Empress has announced that the Liberators of the Holy Land was behind the attack.", AEVA told Catherine, "My records on terrorist groups have revealed that this group has existed over the past two years. They have conducted numerous attacks throughout the Empire, using sophisticated weapons-grade technology on their targets. A majority of their technology is reportedly supplied to them by sympathizers from within the Kingdom of Albion."

"As we know, this nefarious group has attacked only military targets in the past.", the Empress told the crowd, "But today, they have elevated their fight, where now innocent civilians are acceptable targets!" A huge roar went up in the crowd over this revelation. "Time and again, I have asked the Kingdom of Albion to arrest the people supplying this group with the funds necessary to carry out these attacks.", the Empress continued, "And all I have gotten back is 'We'll look into it.' Well no more!" Another huge roar went up from the crowd. "Effective immediately, normalization talks between the Empire and the Kingdom of Albion are to end. All Empire citizens residing in the Kingdom of Albion are to be recalled back home. All Albion diplomats and their families are to be ejected from the Empire within the next 72 hours."

Queen Esther gritted her teeth as she heard the words echo in the room. "Begin evacuation procedures for our people immediately.", Esther told Lord Fairfax.

Palace of Versailles – French Papal State, November 15th, 3062

"And thus, we end this year's Council of Bishops.", Cardinal Caterina told the group sitting around the round table, "Until next year, may God watch over all of us, and give us the strength needed to survive the challenges we have yet to face." "Amen.", the group of people said in unison. Closing up her books, Cardinal Caterina gathered her belongings. This year's Council of all the Papal State Bishops proved to be fruitful. Much had been discussed, and agreed upon, yet there was still much more work to be done. Caterina smiled. Now that the meeting had ended, she could finally enjoy some quality time to herself, and admire the historical artwork that adorned the walls of the palace. After waving good bye to many of the Bishops, she turned and slowly began walking down through the ancient walls of the palace.

"Ah, Cardinal Caterina, enjoying your visit here?", called out a voice. Caterina was deep in thought over a painting of Louis XIV when she heard the voice. Caterina turned and saw a woman in her 60s standing before her. "I am Audrey Royal", she told Caterina, "I am the curator of the palace." "With a name like Royal, the job suits you well.", Caterina said with a smile. Caterina turned and began walking down the hall, past numerous paintings that adorned the walls. "I still can't believe the number of paintings you have here.", Caterina told Audrey, "And the fact that they are all pre-Armageddon and perfectly preserved is astounding." "Yes…", she told Caterina, "This palace was supposed to be a place of residence for the occupying forces. The leader of the force was so astounded by its beauty, he decided to leave it as is. Thus, one of the few buildings that survived Armageddon and the massive genocide that followed." Caterina nodded as she continued to slowly walk down the hall, admiring the artwork. Suddenly, she stopped and looked at a large painting that hung before her. The painting was of a woman, dressed out in ancient clothing, standing just behind a man sitting in a chair. "When was this painting made?", Caterina asked Audrey. Audrey walked forward and looked at the painting. "Ah yes…..", she began, "It was painted around April of 1789. It is of the illustrious beauty Madame de la Vallery, and her mysterious consort." "1-1789?", Caterina asked. "Yes, why do you ask?", Audrey asked. Caterina turned and looked closer at the painting. The woman in the painting was dressed out in an elaborate, late-18th century dress. Sitting in the chair was a blond, long-haired man with a ponytail tying up his hair. Caterina looked at the woman and noticed that she had long dark hair, and piercing green eyes. Then she glanced down and looked at the man in the chair. "No…", Caterina whispered, "It can't be!" "What's wrong?", Audrey asked Caterina. "That man….", Caterina began, "He looks like someone I know."

"He looks just like Abel Nightroad…..", Caterina thought to herself.

Aleksandra Tourvel and Red Sovereign


	7. The Red Mars Project Part 7

The Red Mars Project

Part Seven

By

Aleksandra Tourvel and Red Sovereign

_**The Key will be conceived in the great palace**_

_**Joined by passion and fire, their bond is great**_

_**St. Peter's guards will try to slay the monster**_

_**The foreigner seeks to protect it**_

**(Century XI, Quatrain 3)**

Slowly, he opened his eyes. He was in a large white room, with a large window in front of him. "Where am I?", the man asked himself. He looked down, and realized he was wearing a strange fitting, white suit. The whiteness of the walls was bright to his eyes, bright enough to almost hurt them. "Oh Abel….", a voice called from behind, "Look at this wondrous gift I have brought you." He turned, and saw a man before him wearing a similar suit of clothing. The blond-haired man smiled, and raised with his left hand the body of a woman. Blood dripped down the woman's fingers. His eyes widened, and then he let out a blood-curdling scream.

"Aaaahhh!", Adrian shouted as he awoke from his bed. He was panting, gasping for air. Clutching his chest, Adrian breathed deeply as he gulped in the air around him. "WAKE UP!", shouted a voice from behind a door. Adrian turned to his right and saw the door to his room burst open. "Wake up sleepy head!", a man in servant clothes shouted, "We've got a busy day today, and I don't need you sleeping in!" The man walked over and pulled Adrian up. "Hey, what gives?!", Adrian shouted, "I can take of myself!" "Until you leave this place, you'll never have that chance.", the man spat back, "Now get moving, we have a busy day ahead of us." Adrian sighed and got up on his feet. He walked over to a pair of curtains that hung over a window and opened them. Before him was a massive, elegant palace. "Good morning Versailles.", Adrian said to himself.

Palace of Versailles, France – April 2, 1789

"And in this room madam, is your personal living quarters.", the man told her as he walked her through the room. Brushing her dark, raven hair back, the woman smiled as she looked at her accommodations. "Exquisite.", she told him, "This will suit me just fine." "Yes madam.", the man said, "If you are satisfied, then we will head down stairs and bring up your luggage." "Please do.", the woman told the man. The man bowed, and walked out of the room. Smiling, she slowly walked around the long couch that lay in the center of the room, gently touching the velvet that lined it. Feeling the warm of the sun touch her skin, she turned and walked over to the large window. Opening the window, she looked down at the large garden that lay before her. "So this is Queen Antoinette's playground, is it?", she said aloud. "Indeed it is.", a voice from behind her called out. Startled, the woman instantly turned around. "Who are you?", she asked. "I am the Marquis de la Orleans.", he told her, "And you are?" "I am Madame Jacqueline de la Vallery.", she replied, "And what brings you to my accommodations?" The Marquis smiled. "The Queen wishes to invite you to the masquerade ball that will be held tonight.", he told her, "Dinner will be at 5 O' Clock, and the Ball will begin two hours later." "Thank you.", Jacqueline told him, "Tell the Queen I accept her invitation. Oh will Ambassador Jefferson be at the Ball tonight?", she asked him. "If you are referring to Thomas Jefferson, the American Ambassador, then yes.", he told her, "He asked me to pass on this note to you." Orleans pulled a sealed envelope from his jacket and held it out. "Thank you.", Jacqueline told the Marquis, "Be sure to tell the Ambassador that I appreciate his efforts, to acquire me an invitation to stay here for the week." The Marquis nodded and bowed. "If you need anything more, you know where to find me.", he told her. The Marquis looked at her and was taken aback by her exquisite beauty. The long dark hair, cream colored skin, and emerald green eyes could intoxicate any man. "Do you have anything more to pass on?", Jacqueline asked him, snapping him back to reality. "N-No.", he told her. He immediately bowed, and walked out of the room, closing the doors.

Jacqueline looked down at the envelope and saw it addressed to "Madame de la Vallery". Taking her right thumb nail, she ripped open the envelope and pulled out a small piece of paper. Looking at the paper, it read:

"Madame de la Vallery,

Members of the Red Council have been noted in the Palace. You may not be safe here. Please ensure you keep your guard up. Remember, trust no one.

Jefferson"

Crumpling up the note, she walked over and lit the paper on fire over a lit candle. The paper began to burn in her hand. She stood there, not flinching from the burning flames that licked her skin.

St. Peter's Basilica, The Vatican – April 2, 1789

"The one we seek, is now going by the name of Madame Jacqueline de la Vallery, your Holiness.", the Cardinal exclaimed while kneeling before him. Pope Pius VI sat before him on his throne. "So she has changed her name once again.", the Pope responded, "No matter…we will continue to hunt her down until she is exterminated." The Pope rose up to his feet and began to away from his throne. "Walk with me, Cardinal de Medici", he told him.

Outside the throne room, alone, the Pope began to speak. "When I first took on this job as the Lord's communicator to His children, I swore I would do everything in my power to promote his ideals across the world." "And you have succeeded in this.", de Medici responded, "We have missionaries around the world, carrying out the Lord's work." "And yet, we have the Illuminati, attempting to screw it all up.", the Pope sighed. He stopped and shot a glance at the Cardinal. "Do they even know that she will eventually attain a consort, a man that will destroy all of humanity?!", the Pope shouted, "And that her union with him will-" "That her union with him will produce the Key that will preserve our salvation.", the Cardinal spoke, "Yes, I know. That is why we must wait, until they produce this…Key." The Pope stopped for a moment. "As soon as this Key is produced, we must attain it, at any cost.", the Pope told de Medici, "We cannot allow the other half of your notorious family to seize control of it. If your half of your family didn't break sides with that heretic Galileo, we wouldn't be in this mess. But now now we have the Order of Galileo, this Illuminati, racing against us to seize control of the Key." "My Holiness…", de Medici began, "We will have the Key, I can promise you that. Once we do, and understand its purpose, we can use it to lead the faithful to salvation." "Ensure you do…", the Pope told de Medici, "Lest we fail, all of us will be damned to hell."

Paris, France – April 2, 1789

A small shriek could be heard from the second floor inn room. But it was drowned out from bustling of the people in the market below. Another small shriek went out, and then faded. Inside the room, a man dressed in dark black robes was hunched over a woman, lapping up the blood that flowed down her neck. He pushed down harder on the woman, trying to drink in every drop. Bones could be heard snapping as he pushed down harder, but by now the woman was completely dead. Above, in the sky, the clouds had covered up the sun for most of the day, but now the sun was burning them up in the atmosphere. Rays of light began to shine in on the city below. A single ray of light shone into the inn room. The ray of light hit the forehead of the man who was draining the woman dry. The man shot a look up into the sky, revealing his long dark hair, and his vampire teeth.

"You will be next, Jacqueline!", he snarled into the sky.

-Aleksandra Tourvel and Red Sovereign


	8. The Red Mars Project Part 8

The Red Mars Project

Part Eight

By Aleksandra Tourvel and Red Sovereign

"_**Six years ago, scientists from the New Terran Empire and the Kingdom of Albion announced that radiation that contaminated the Middle East. had significantly receded. Upon this announcement, both respective countries began placing claims on the open, barren land. The New Terran Empire was first, sweeping through areas that were once known as Northern Iraq, Syria, Lebanon, and into Northern Israel. The Kingdom of Albion responded by seizing control of Southern Arabia, Egypt and eventually Southern Israel. While the Albions have had success in colonizing these areas of desert, the Methuselah suffered setbacks, namely from the harmful UV rays that still stretch across this wide land. In response, the Empress ordered that humans loyal to the Empire become the first colonizers of these lands. For the past six years, it has been Empire-loyalist humans that have tilled this land, and tried to rebuild it into its former glory. However, all of this is about to change. Today, the Empire launched a satellite into orbit around the Earth. Dubbed 'Project Nightfall', the goal is to have a satellite artificially filter out the harmful UV rays, thus allowing Methuselah to settle in these lands. The Kingdom of Albion has reacted negatively to this measure, by claiming the satellite violates treaties banning the militarization of space. Privately, however, senior Albion officials fear the massive influx of Methuselah will raise tensions even higher, possibly to the breaking point. Here in the city of Jerusalem, small scale fighting has already broken out between Albions and Methuselah. Vatican officials have already begun to send emissaries to promote peace talks between the two sides. It is hoped that peace talks will allow both the Kingdom of Albion and the New Terran Empire, to return to the rapport that they shared 6 years ago, when both sides exchanged ambassadors for the first time ever. However, since that time, the relationship has gone sour, with both sides blaming each other for the recent outbreaks of fighting. Will the Vatican be able to bring about a temporary, or even a lasting peace to a land that millions have fought and died over in the past? This is Alan Denari, reporting in Southern Jerusalem for Albion Broadcasting Corporation."**_

_**-Originally broadcasted on the Albion Broadcasting Channel (ABC) on July 21, 3060.**_

Jerusalem, Vatican Protectorate State – November 15, 3062

"So this is Jerusalem….", Hugue said aloud as he stood on a large cliff. Below him was the divided city of Jerusalem. To the north stood the Methuselah-controlled territory, and to the south, Albion's area of control. Leon walked up to Hugue. "Admiring the view?", Leon asked. "I thought after Armageddon that everyone would finally stop killing each other over a small piece of land.", Hugue told Leon, "However, it seems I was wrong in that respect." "Father Leon, Father Hugue, we must depart so that we may meet the Papal Nuncio at the Church of the Holy Sepulchre.", called out a familiar voice. Leon and Hugue turned around and saw Father Tres standing behind them. Leon nodded. "Time to see what Jerusalem is like up close", Leon told Hugue.

"So what part of Jerusalem are we going to enter?", Leon asked their driver as they rode towards the "Magdalene Gate", one of the entry points into Jerusalem. "We have to go through Albion territory first sir.", the driver told them, as they bounced around in their four door all-terrain vehicle, "After that, we have to transit through Methuselah territory, before we reach the Vatican neutral territory." Hugue looked out at the massive gate and walls that appeared before them. It was a mixture of ancient walls that had stood since the time of Christ, as well as modern day material lined with machine guns. "Those machine guns are filled with silver bullets.", the driver told Hugue, "The Albions have had to deal with Methuselah militia groups conducting attacks in the past. So the Albions responded by building their own militia groups. The "St. George's Minutemen" group is the largest of the Albion militia groups. They pretty much run most of the security throughout Southern Jerusalem." Hugue nodded as their vehicle approached the Magdalene Gate. The gate itself was massive. Above them were men wearing armored plating, ammunition vests, and sporting heavy machine guns. On the ground, in front of the gate were robotic sentry units. When switched on, the lasers built into the robotic sentries would scan for Methuselah DNA. If confirmed, the machine gun units would automatically open fire. "We gotta stop here so they can scan us for Methuselah.", the driver told his group, "We might run into some problems with Father Tres during the scan." Leon and Hugue watched as the robotic sentry units came online, and walked on their four robotic legs towards their vehicle. The driver stopped the vehicle and placed it into park as four sentry robots surrounded their vehicles. Leon gulped as he looked at one of the sentry robots. Except for its robotic legs, the sentry's main body was a massive machine gun with a laser that rested under the barrel of the gun. On each side of the machine gun were two massive ammunition wells, which stored over 10,000 rounds each of silver-encased bullets. "What if this thing has a malfunction?", Leon asked nervously. The driver smiled. "If that happens, then rest assured that it will be over quickly.", the driver responded, "When you open your eyes again, you will be in the presence of Him."

While the AX members sat nervously inside of the all-terrain vehicle, a man carrying a machine gun walked over towards them. He wore a hat with the insignia of St. George. The metal badge of the Minutemen flashed on his lapel collars in the bright sun. The man walked up to the driver. "I'm Capt. Danny Wilmot, commander of the Magdalene Gate security forces.", he told the driver, "From the flags that are flying on the hood of your vehicle, as well as the insignia on the side door, I take it you are all Vatican officials?" "Yes we are.", the driver told Capt. Wilmot, "We are heading towards the Vatican sector of the city." "Hold on a sec…", Capt. Wilmot told the driver. Around the man's collar was a small headset. He placed it around his ears and spoke into the microphone. "They all came back negative for Methuselah DNA?", Capt. Wilmot asked, "Copy that." Capt. Wilmot looked at Father Tres. "I didn't know the Vatican had robot assassins.", he said aloud, "What's its name?" "My name is Father Tres.", Tres responded, as he turned to look at the man. His eyes shone bright red as he looked at Capt. Wilmot. "Hmph….", Capt. Wilmot mumbled, "Ok, all of you are cleared to enter Southern Jerusalem via the Magdalene Gate. Good luck, and may God protect you on your journey." Capt. Wilmot tapped the vehicle and turned to walk away. Leon looked as the four sentry robots began walking away, following Capt. Wilmot. "We won't be stopping inside Southern Jerusalem.", the driver told everyone, "Although the Vatican is a little friendlier with the Kingdom of Albion, people still hold us with suspicion. Keep your guard up at all times." Before them, the massive Magdalene Gate began to open. First, the outer security locks began to open, raising the massive steel bars that held the two massive doors in place. As soon as the bars were lifted, the doors began to open. The doors were decorated with an image of St. George slaying a massive beast. As the doors opened, a massive electromagnetic gate generated before them. Plumes of blue electromagnetic electricity flashed before their eyes. Seconds later, the bluish light disappeared. "Time to go.", the driver told everyone as they drove into the gate.

"Welcome to Southern Jerusalem!", the driver exclaimed as he roared through the city streets. Driving at 70 miles per hour, the vehicle left a large trail of smoke and dust in its path. Hugue looked up in awe at the massive glass and steel structures that rose above them. "Although Jerusalem wasn't leveled during the Armageddon, which some say was Divine Intervention, the resulting radiation from the nearby nuclear attacks forced everyone to evacuate.", the driver told his guests in the vehicle, "Because of that, every man, woman, and child evacuated and this place became a ghost town. It wouldn't be until 1000 years later that this city would be habitable again." "The Albions moved rather quickly, haven't they?", Leon asked as he looked at the massive, modern day structures. "Well, the Kingdom of Albion wanted to stake their claim on Jerusalem, and did so by promoting a mass exodus.", the driver replied, "The Kingdom is actually paying for these people to live here. In return, they participate in the infrastructure projects. The city now has many modern amenities." Hugue nodded as he looked at the structures before them. The driver looked at Tres, who remained emotionless. However, as Tres looked out the windows, he was continually scanning for any possible threats. Thus far, he had not come across any threats, as many of the people walking down the sidewalks were your average, every day civilians. "So why did the Vatican send AX agents here to Jerusalem?", the driver asked. "Officially, Cardinal Caterina sent us to provide protection to the Papal Nuncio at the upcoming peace talks.", Hugue replied, "Unofficially, we are to investigate the 'Liberators of the Holy Land', to ascertain if they are a threat to the Holy See." "What the hell is that?!", Leon exclaimed. Ahead of them, in the distance, was a massive satellite dish that pointed into the sky. "That, is the Project Nightfall control station.", the driver responded, "It controls the Nightfall satellite constellation, which in turn filters out the harmful UV rays in Jerusalem. A back up control station exists in Constantinople-er, I mean Byzantium, in case this one ever went offline." Leon looked in awe at the massive satellite dish. It had to be bigger and taller than any other building he had thus far seen in Jerusalem. "The Albions aren't big fans of it, since Nightfall allows Methuselah to live and prosper here in Jerusalem.", the driver told everyone, "Still, it is heavily guarded. The Methuselah have placed the highest level of security on the control station." The vehicle began to slow down as traffic appeared on the street. "Great….traffic…", the driver told the AX members, "Looks like we are going to be stuck here for a bit."

Constantinople, New Terran Empire – November 15, 3062

Kaden Koleck was gasping for air. For nearly a day now, he was on the run. First the bombing at the night club/safe house, and now this. He was running down a darkened subway terminal, the only person running on the nearly abandoned platform. He was being chased, hunted by an unforeseen attacker. "I can smell your blood…", he heard the voice whisper from behind him. His intruder was tracking closer and closer to him now. Koleck grabbed his wounded left arm with his right hand, while clasping a briefcase in his left hand. "You won't stop us!", Koleck shouted, "You hear me!" "Oh, I hear you….", called out the voice, "But I'm sorry to say that you will be stopped." Another bullet ripped into Koleck. He screamed out in pain as he fell to the ground. Koleck turned around, crying out in pain as his intruder melted into view. The man was dressed out in a black uniform. Around his right arm was a blood red armband with the insignia of a wolf's head. Around the man's face was a black mask. Where the man's eyes should have been, there were two green LED lights that shone brightly. "Now then, where is the scroll?", the masked man asked. "I-I don't have it!", Koleck replied, "I don't know what you are talking about!" The man leaned over and grabbed Koleck. Taking his two index fingers, he placed them into Koleck's gunshot wound, twisting them around. Koleck screamed out in pain. "You know what scroll I am talking about.", the masked man told Koleck calmly, "A prophecy was written, which stated exactly what is about to occur nearly 3000 years after His death." Koleck's eyes widened. "So, where is it?", the masked man asked. Koleck smiled. "It rests within the Gate of Heavenly Peace.", he replied. The masked man picked up Koleck's briefcase and smashed it open. The briefcase held nothing inside. "My master won't be pleased.", the man said aloud, "Hopefully I won't have to suffer a second punishment at his hands." "W-who are you?!", Koleck screamed. The masked man leaned down, and then slowly peeled off his face mask. Short cropped brown hair fell around the collar of his uniform. His piercing blue eyes shone in front of Koleck. "You can call me, Dietrich.", he told Koleck, as he began to unsheathe his vampire teeth.

Southern Jerusalem, Vatican Protectorate State – November 15, 3062

Looking through his binoculars, he scanned the area below him. A large traffic jam had formed, as the Minutemen Militia began performing searches of vehicles, and nearby shops and cafes. Placing away his binoculars, he crouched low over the café roof that gave him a perfect vantage point over the militia men. The man turned to his right and motioned two of his friends to crawl over. One carried a remote control detonator switch, while the other held a sniper rifle. The man with the sniper rifle nodded as he slowly placed his rifle over the top edge of the wall, and began to scan for targets. The man with the detonator switch pressed a button, revealing that the bomb they had hidden had armed itself. Nodding, the other man crawled over and unwrapped an RPG launcher. After carefully placing a round inside the launcher, he sat, and waited.

"How much longer are we going to crawl through this traffic?", Leon asked the driver, "45 minutes, and we are still stuck!" "The traffic could be due to many things.", the driver replied, "Often times, it is due to security sweeps the Minutemen Militia carry out. Sometimes they get tipped on a possible terrorist attack, and shut down half a city block until they deem it safe again." Tres continued to scan the area before them. As he scanned at the heat sources, one appeared unusual to him. Magnifying his field of view, he scanned the individual again. "There is a man armed with a possible weapon on the rooftop to our left.", Tres declared, "We must take defensive actions." "What?!", exclaimed the driver, as he looked around. Seconds later, the man's head exploded as a .50 caliber round penetrated what was once his head. The round continued forward, penetrating his back seat, and just whizzing past Leon's face. "Confirmed, enemy assailant has fired on us.", Tres stated. "Get out of here now!", Leon shouted as he and Hugue bailed out of the vehicle. As Tres exited the vehicle, the sound of an RPG launching could be heard. It sailed through the air until slamming itself into the radiator cage of the all-terrain vehicle. Tres was thrown to the ground as the vehicle exploded. "Tres!", Leon shouted as they heard gunshots fill the air. Tres slowly rose to his feet and turned. Looking at his assailants from the nearby rooftop, he slid his retractable handguns into his hands. Raising them into the direction of their attackers, he opened fire.

The man with the RPG ducked as he saw Tres open fire on him. Down below, people were abandoning their cars and seeking shelter from the attackers. The man smiled. He turned and looked at the man with the detonator. Picking up the detonator, he slowly pushed his right thumb on the fire button. Just as he began to push it, the man holding the detonator shuddered. Blood began to slowly run down his forehead. He placed his hand over his forehead, feeling a great burning sensation. Then he collapsed, as the silver bullet began to melt into his brain. Enraged, the man with the RPG turned and fired a round towards Tres.

"I have neutralized one attacker.", Tres told his comrades, "Two possible attackers remain". Hugue looked at the situation. "Gunslinger can't take them all out like this, they still have that rooftop wall to provide them protection.", Hugue told Leon. The piercing whistle of another RPG round launching could be heard. Hugue looked as he realized the round was heading towards Tres. "Tres look out!", he screamed. The round exploded two feet in front of the gunslinger, tossing him into the air and knocking him out. Leon crawled over to Tres. "I think he's damaged!", Leon shouted back to Hugue, upon inspecting Tres, "I think that blast knocked out his circuitry. It might take him a few minutes to get back online!" "We don't have that kind of time!", Hugue shouted. Hugue looked as he noticed that their attackers were only attacking himself and Leon. Dozens of unarmed civilians were running about, but none of them were being targeted. "Look, give me some cover so I can get into the café!", Hugue shouted to Leon, "I can make my way to the rooftop and take them out from there!" Leon nodded, and picked up Tres' guns. "Go!", Leon shouted as he began to fire in the direction of the attackers. Hugue nodded and ran as quickly as he could. Another RPG round whistled over his head and impacted the all-terrain vehicle again, this time completely destroying it. Dodging through the throng of civilians that were fleeing in terror, Hugue dove into the café.

"He ran into the café!", the man with the RPG yelled. Dropping his weapon, he pulled out a pistol that he held on to as a side arm. The sniper continued to fire towards Leon while the other man moved cautiously towards the door that led downstairs to the café. Raising his pistol towards the door, he fired three rounds toward it. The door remained motionless. "I think I got him!", the man shouted happily. "No, you didn't!", Hugue yelled out as the door suddenly burst open. Startled, the man began to fire wildly as Hugue back flipped and jumped through the air. "Die damn you!", the attacker shouted. Hugue smiled as he jumped into the air and landed a blow across his attacker's face. The sniper turned and attempted to fire a round at Hugue, only to be shot in the back of the head by Leon. Hugue smiled as he saw the sniper fall to the ground, dying of silver poisoning. He turned and looked at his original attacker. "Who are you?", Hugue asked his attacker. The man smiled at Hugue. "You'll find out soon enough!", he spat. Whipping out a small syringe from his pocket, the attacker impaled it into his neck. Within seconds, the man began to scream out in pain as Hugue witnessed his body begin to devour himself. The man's skin exploded as the Bacillus Virus consumed his body. Within seconds, the man's screams were no more. Hugue turned away, disgusted by what he had just witnessed. "Someone knew we were coming, and they were specifically targeting us…", Hugue whispered under his breath.

-Aleksandra Tourvel and Red Sovereign


	9. The Red Mars Project Part 9

The Red Mars Project

Part 9

By

Aleksandra Tourvel and Red Sovereign

"_**The Queen walks the line between dreams and reality**_

_**The winged serpent slithers his chess pieces into place**_

_**The pendulum begins its deathly stroke**_

_**Red rain will fall at a celebration of sorrow"**_

**(Century XI, Quatrain 7)**

New York City Health and Immigration Terminal 8, New York, United States, North American Federation Territories

November 15, 3062

"Welcome to the New York Health and Immigration Terminal 8.", a voice chimed, "Please ensure you have all of your belongings as you disembark from the train." Abel slowly rose to his feet. After sitting for hours on the train, they had finally arrived at their destination. "I can't believe we have made it this far!", Ion blurted out as he looked outside of the train. Before him was the massive city of New York, completely lit up by illumination of its numerous buildings. "I thought Byzantium was something but this…", Ion said aloud as he looked at Abel, "This is really something." "The United States was one of the nations that was spared the onslaught of the Armageddon.", Abel told Ion as he picked up his bags and began to follow the line off the train, "But they don't call it Armageddon here. They refer to the whole thing as the Third World War." "Wait…there were two prior Armageddons?", Ion asked as he followed Abel off the train. Abel sighed. "Yes…you could say that.", Abel told Ion. "Wow….", Ion said to himself. Abel and Ion disembarked from the train, and found themselves in a large, massive terminal. Before them, above their heads was a large glass skylight. Abel looked up and saw numerous stars twinkle in the darkness of night. "Abel, what's that?!", Ion exclaimed. Before them, hanging in the massive train terminal was a very large video screen. As Abel looked at it, the screen came to life, creating a 3D representation of a woman. She was tall, slender, and quite good looking. She was wearing what appeared to be a white-colored military uniform. Her uniform had a gold trim on the sleeves, and her name tag read "Willow". "She sorta reminds me of Queen Esther.", Ion told Abel as he looked at her, "Except with blond hair." As Abel and Ion stood there, looking at the 3D hologram of the woman, it began to speak.

"Greetings, and welcome to the New York City Health and Immigration Terminal 8.", the hologram began, "I am Lt. Cassandra Willow, of the North American Federation Territories Special Security Services. First, I would like to welcome you to the nation of the United States, a proud member of the North American Federation Territories. Founded over 1000 years ago during the Third World War, the North American Federation Territories have provided the freedom and security that all Mexicans, Americans, and Canadians enjoy today." Lt. Willow began walking around, and as she did, a 3-D map sprung up beneath her feet, showing the member states of the North American Federation. "Consisting of Mexico, the United States, and Canada, the North American Federation has grown over the centuries into a powerful super-state. Headquartered in New York City, The North American Federation Council consists of members from all three nations." The map changed to show a view of New York City, and the very large building where the North American Federation Council met. "The area where that building is at looks familiar…", Abel told Ion, "The United Nations was once based there." Ion looked at Abel. "The United Nations?", Ion asked Abel, "What the heck was that?" Abel shook his head. "Never mind….", he told Ion.

"To all of the Kingdom of Albion citizens who are visiting today, welcome.", Lt. Willow continued, "During your stay, please ensure you have all proper passports and documentation on hand. If you are an Albion citizen who has dual citizenship with the Vatican Empire, or the New Terran Empire, please head to the outbound departures terminal. Any person holding citizenship with those empires will be promptly asked to leave the North American Federation, as we do not have official diplomatic relations with those empires. Thank you for your time, and welcome to the United States, a proud member of the North American Federation Territories."

"Abel, what if our forged Albion passports don't make it pass immigration?", Ion asked Abel. "Don't worry, they should be good enough to get us through immigration.", Abel told Ion. Ion gulped. He hoped his friend was correct. Above them, high up in the skylight rafters, a microscopic camera zoomed in on Abel and Ion as they began walking down the terminal.

Vatican Empire Airship _St. Thomas More _enroute to the Vatican City, 16 November 3062

Caterina looked closely at the image that was laid out before her on her desk. The image was a copy of the painting Caterina has come across during her visit to Versailles. Her fingers poured down the woman's face as she looked into her eyes. "Those green eyes…", Caterina whispered as she looked at the image. Continuing to scan down the image, she noticed something peculiar. Pulling out a magnifying glass from her desk drawer, she placed it over the image. Looking into the glass, she saw on the woman's chest was a necklace. At first appearance, the necklace hung a small object that depicted Jesus Christ crucified on the cross. "Wait a second…", Caterina gasped out. Just behind his arms, on the cross, were large wings. Caterina dropped the magnifying glass on the image. She sat there in her chair, too shocked at what she had seen. "France during her time period was strictly Roman Catholic.", Caterina told herself, "She couldn't have been a member of an outlawed off shoot, could she?" Caterina turned to her right, and tapped her fingers. She looked at the computer screen that sat on her desk. In front of it was a keyboard. Pressing a key on the keyboard, the screen lit to life. On the screen read the words:

"VATICAN PAPAL ARCHIVES NETWORK

NOTE: THIS IS A RESTRICTED ACCESS SYSTEM

YOU WILL BE MONITORED WHEN ACCESSING THE

ELECTRONIC ARCHIVES.

ACCESS IS ON A NEED TO KNOW BASIS.

PLEASE ENTER YOUR USER ID AND PASSWORD."

Caterina typed in her user id and password. The screen acknowledged her credentials and she gained access into the network. Taking out a small memory disk from her coat, she inserted it into the memory card reader that was built into the monitor. Within a few seconds, the card was read, and she had access to the image. A few keystrokes later, she uploaded the image into the network, and typed in parameters for a search. "Basically….what is that object around her neck?", she asked herself, "Was it something sanctioned by the Church?". After entering in the parameters, she pressed the enter key. Within seconds, the system began searching for anything relating to the necklace. After about a minute of searching, the system came back with several results:

The necklace design is related to the now deceased Order of Centirne. Originally founded in France, the Order first appeared in recorded history during the Fall of Jerusalem. The Order managed to survive and existed in one form or another until 1572. The necklace design that Order members wore, featured an image of the Lord on the Cross, during the Passion. However, the necklace design included massive wings that stretched out from behind the Lord.

The Order was excommunicated from the Holy See in 1552. All Order members are considered heretics, and are to be burned at the stake, per Papal Bull 481-52.

Detailed timeline as follows:

1189 AD – Upon the downfall of Jerusalem, Saladin's armies began searching for members of a group known as the "Order of Centirne". Led by its leader, the chevalier Louis de la Vallery, members of Centirne fled after the end of hostilities. However those still in Jerusalem were rounded up and executed, their church demolished, as well as any other houses associated with the Order.

1348 AD – The Order of Centirne reappears again during the throes of the Black Death. Claiming that this is all part of His "Plan", their members implore the European monarchies to prepare those chosen by Him. Vatican emissaries note this and report back to the Pope on their activities.

1553 AD – The Medici family privately provides funding and a safe haven in France for Centirne members. Catherine de Medici, Queen Consort of France, provides the Order members with the political cover needed in order to successfully operate in France. Order members are adamant that they be allowed to operate in France. Vatican missionaries in France report that Order members are scouring the country, looking for something. However, it is unknown if what they are looking for is a person, or a thing.

1572 AD – Tensions between Catherine de Medici and the Centirne members come to a head. Catherine, fearful that the Order has become too powerful, believes they could topple her son Charles IX from the throne. Utilizing prior tensions with French Protestants, Catherine launches the St. Bartholomew's Day Massacre. While thousands of French Protestants are killed, under the pretext that they too are a threat to her son's grip on the throne, she also orders her chevaliers to secretly eliminate all Order members. Many go into hiding, but in the end, hundreds are killed. Before destroying their houses of worship, Catherine orders all material related to the Order of Centirne to be locked away in the Louvre Palace.

1789 AD – CLASSIFIED: FOR POPE ALESSANDRO'S EYES ONLY

Caterina tapped her fingernails. "So it all began in Jerusalem…..", she thought to herself. She looked at the computer screen. Someone had apparently scrubbed through the information before, and thus had censored out information that was deemed too sensitive for even her to read. "What did happen in 1789?", Caterina asked herself, "And why is it still deemed sensitive for only the Pope to view it?"

Back at the Vatican, a man sitting in a darkened room looked up. On his computer screen, words began to scroll across. Behind the man were several other men, all wearing dark red robes. "Call a meeting of the Red Guard.", the man sitting in the chair told the other men, "It seems Cardinal Caterina is starting to sniff around in things she would be wise to stay out of."

Waterloo International Terminal 2, London Kingdom of Albion – 16 November 3062

Picking up his luggage, Kasper Jurgen quickly walked through the train terminal. It had been a lengthy train trip from the Papal Territories, but now he had finally arrived at his destination. Walking out of the main entrance, it was still dark in the early morning hours. Rain fell over his head as he stood outside the entrance. "Kasper?", a voice called out. Kasper turned to his right. A man in a long black trench coat stood before him. "Comrade Axel?", Kasper asked. "Indeed.", Axel told him, "Come, I have a ride over here for you." Kasper followed Axel to his vehicle which was parked in the passenger loading zone. Placing his briefcase in the trunk of the car, he closed the hood of the trunk and walked into the passenger side of the vehicle. Slamming the door shut, Axel switched on the ignition switch to the car. "How are our plans progressing?", Kasper asked Axel. "They are doing well.", Axel replied as he pulled out of the train terminal, "We already have people on the inside working odd jobs, janitors, clerks, you name it. Their positions have allowed us to case the entire facility." Kasper nodded. "What news do you bring?", Axel asked. "Dietrich is in Constantinople right now.", Kasper replied, "The attack on the night club was a success. Already our Leader's plans are falling into place." Axel smiled. "And once we complete our work here, we will be one step closer to achieving his goal." Kasper smiled. "I want you to drive by the target.", Kasper told Axel. Axel nodded and made a turn down the road. "The whore Esther is not the target.", Kasper told Axel as they drove down the road, "That is why I have come here, to pass on to you and the rest of the comrades. We may…wound her, seriously perhaps, but she is not to be killed." "Hmph…", Axel mused, "May I ask why?" "Yes…", Kasper replied with a grin, "Abel Nightroad. Our Leader hopes that the attack will force him to go to Albion. Already, he is getting closer to discovering our plans in Canada." "The _Santa Maria….", _Axel said under his breath. The vehicle stopped. Kasper slowly opened the door and walked out. Standing out in the rain, he looked up at the building. Above, in large white letters read, "The European Genocide Memorial Museum." Below that was a small banner, stating that the Queen, Lord Fairfax, and other senior members of the government would attend the grand opening of the museum. "Begin final preparations for the operation.", Kasper told Axel, "We execute in 36 hours."

Aleksandra Tourvel and Red Sovereign


	10. The Red Mars Project Part 10

The Red Mars Project

Part 10

By Aleksandra Tourvel and Red Sovereign

_**National Security Council Memorandum 573941D**_

_**Due to recent events that have occurred during the Mars Colonization project, all colonists are hereby declared illegal in the newly formed North American Federation Territories. **_

_**Special Order 937**_

_**Any colonists infected with the Bacillus Virus are to be exterminated upon landfall on North American soil. Any participants in The Red Mars Project will be detained by security forces personnel. Those marked with the Crusnik DNA strand will be targeted for capture, not extermination.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Alexi de Medici**_

_**National Security Council Director-General **_

_**North American Federation Territories**_

_**January 11, 2136**_

Constantinople, New Terran Empire, November 16, 3062

The sun slowly began to rise over Constantinople. As the sun slowly rose, a phone rang in the apartment of Inspector Sean McIntosh. McIntosh slowly opened his eyes as he heard the phone blare before him. Raising his hand from the bed, he clasped the handle of the phone. Picking up the phone, he placed it to his ear, while not bothering to open his eyes. "McIntosh here.", he whispered in a mumbled voice. "McIntosh, you there?!", asked a voice on the phone, "You gotta get to the city morgue right away!" "Whhhyyy?", McIntosh asked, "It's my day off." "It's Kaden Koleck!", the voice exclaimed, "Homicide division got a call in last night. Seems Koleck was found dead on a subway platform!" McIntosh's eyes suddenly opened. "Fuck!", he swore, "Alright, I'm on my way!" Banging the phone down, he quickly got up. "Just what I needed.", he thought to himself, "My key lead to the bombing case is dead!"

After getting dressed. Inspector McIntosh grabbed his police ID badge and ran out of his apartment. As he ran outside to his car, a woman parked on a motorcycle just a few hundred feet away watched. Although the sun was slowly rising up, she wore sunglasses over her eyes. She lifted her right hand, and brushed aside the red locks in her hair. McIntosh switched on the ignition of his car and pulled out of the drive way. Turning, he hit the accelerator and roared down the street. "This is not going to be easy.", the woman said to herself. Revving the motorcycle, she turned and began to follow McIntosh.

Imperial Palace of Byzantium - Constantinople, New Terran Empire, November 16, 3062

Seth looked out the window as she witnessed the sun slowly rise. It had been a tiring night for her. All night, her aides and advisors were pouring over information, implicating the Kingdom of Albion in the nightclub bombing. "Queen Esther will pay for spilling Methuselah blood on our soil!", raged one advisor to her. "But would Queen Esther really want to spill anyone's blood on my soil?", Seth asked herself. Seth turned and walked across her bedroom. She walked to her bedside table and picked up a picture frame. Inside the frame was a portrait of Abel, Esther, Ion, and Ashe grouped around her. It was a private, intimate portrait, one that she cherished. "How did it all come to this Abel?", she asked herself, "I tried so hard to change things, to change the attitudes of my people towards humanity. But in the end…" She placed the portrait down. A soft knock could be heard on the door out of her bedroom. "Enter!", she commanded. The door opened, and a servant walked in. "Your Highness, Lord Frainbrow of House Rialan has arrived." Seth gritted her teeth. "Let him in.", she told the man. The man bowed and turned. Seconds later, Lord Frainbrow entered. Esther looked at him. He still looked the same vain individual, who lusted for what all men wanted more than anything else, power. "Lord Frainbrow, what a pleasant surprise!", Seth exclaimed as she walked to him, "What brings you here at this early of an hour?" Lord Frainbrow performed a quick bow before her before returning to his standing position. He was a tall, imposing man, one who appeared to always get what he wanted in life. "Your highness, it is the opinion of the Military High Command that we begin preparations for the mobilization of our forces.", he told her. Seth looked down at the floor. "This is all in response to the nightclub bombing, isn't it.?", she asked him. "Madame, Methuselah blood has been spilt and all of it points back to Albion!", he shouted, "We know the Minutemen were behind it!" Seth knew where this argument was going to. For years House Rialan, after attaining much power in the various ministries, began advocating for the use of military force to "liberate" Jerusalem. "The evidence we have is circumstantial.", Seth replied, "The explosion destroyed almost everything in that nightclub. We don't know for sure if Albions really were behind it." Frainbrow began to tighten his fists. "And what do you call yesterday's little show that you gave?", he asked her. Seth turned and gave a glance at Frainbrow. "Remember who you are speaking to Mr. Frainbrow!", Seth shouted, "I am the Empress, and Mother of the Methuselah Empire! The measures I have taken so far have been to save our people from needless bloodshed. Already Vatican Emissaries in Jerusalem are beginning negotiations on a final status over Jerusalem." "My apologies, your Highness", Frainbrow hissed, "I am only looking out for the good of our Empire." "All you look for is power…", Seth thought to herself. "My decision is final.", Seth told Frainbrow, "I will NOT mobilize the military unless I have definitive proof Albion was behind the attack." "The people are already beginning to question why we have not yet struck back.", Frainbrow told her, "Already rumors are running that Albion is behind the attack." "Unless you have anything further Lord Frainbrow, you are dismissed.", Seth curtly told him. "Yes Madame.", he told her as he bowed and walked out of the room. As soon as the door closed, Seth clenched her fist. "He is becoming too powerful for me to control…", Seth hissed under her breath, "I thought I could better control the nobles compared to last time but now…." Seth was suddenly interrupted from her train of thought as she heard a light crash outside her door.

"That damn bitch!", Frainbrow shouted under his breath as he walked down the hall. Behind him was a small glass statue, shattered into a thousand pieces. As he walked down the hall, small drops of blood dripped from his clenched right hand.

Operations Division Watch Center

Central Intelligence Agency

Langley Virginia, United States, North American Federation Territories – November 15, 3062

"What do you have for me Officer Watkins?", Xavier Weaver asked. Before Xavier were the massive video screens that provided data on the various areas of the Vatican and Methuselah Empires that they monitored. The border around the screens was flashing bright red with the word "ALERT" on them. "Sir, 10 minutes ago the New York Sector Security Detachment 12 sent us this video feed.", Watkins told Xavier. Watkins turned and pressed a button on his security console. The video feed came up on the screens. Xavier watched as two men appeared walking through the Immigration Terminal in New York City. "As soon as this video feed was sent to us, the systems started going haywire.", he told Xavier. Xavier watched as an image appeared on the video screen. The image was of a man who wore glasses and had long white hair. To the right of that image, a flurry of images began to flash across the screen. "AEVA is attempting to ID the person.", Xavier told Watkins, "No matter where she is at around the world, she's hot linked to our systems via our satellite constellation." An image of a younger man with short blond hair also appeared. Next to him, a flurry of images began to flash across the screen. "Where are the two now?", Xavier asked Watkins. Watkins pressed a few buttons on his computer, and brought up their signatures on a digital map of the terminal. "They appear to be heading to the Immigration Declaration Desk.", Watkins told Xavier.

New York Health and Immigration Terminal 8, New York, United States, North American Federation Territories – November 15, 3062.

"The time is now 10:36 PM. Please ensure you have all proper documentation available for the security screeners.", called out a calming, female voice over the loud speakers. Ion looked over at Abel as they walked down the long, brightly lit corridor. "Are you ready Abel?", Ion asked. Abel was about to reply when he suddenly heard the faint notes of piano keys. He stopped as he heard the piano notes grow louder. As they did, he turned and witnessed as the corridor morphed into an opulent room. The room appeared like something one would see in a palace, with hand carved chairs painted in white and gold colors. Abel turned around and instead of seeing Ion, he instead found a large piano in front of him. Abel slowly began to walk around the piano, listening to the notes grow louder and louder. The music sounded familiar to him, while at the same time, he couldn't place what the song was called.

Ion looked at Abel, who just stood there, motionless. Abel's eyes appeared to be dilated as he stared off into complete blank space. "Abel, what's gotten into you?!", he asked, "Come on, we have to get moving!" Ion turned and noticed a small six person squad of security personnel begin marching down the corridor. As they marched, Ion looked at their dark black uniform, while in their hands shone their polished machine guns.

Operations Division Watch Center

Central Intelligence Agency

Langley, Virginia, United States North American Federation Territories

November 15, 3062

"Sir, they've stopped moving!", shouted out a voice in the watch center. "On screen!", Mr. Weaver barked. A live video feed of Abel and Ion appeared on one of the video monitors that lined across the massive wall in front of them. "They've stopped moving.", Watkins noted, "I wonder why…." Weaver looked as Abel appeared to stand motionless, while Ion attempted to gain back his attention. "Sir, we are getting something in!", called out a female voice. Mr. Weaver looked over at a separate monitor, and noticed the image of Ion began to flash. Lettering began to pour out on the screen.

[FORTUNA, ION….

INCEP DATE: 3045

SUBJECT OF THE METHUSELAH EMPIRE

EARL OF MEMPHIS AND KEEPER OF THE EMPRESS' SWORDS

GRANDSON TO THE DUCHESS OF MOLDOVA

_METHUSELAH FACIAL RECOGNITION ID CODE CONFIRMED_]

"Oh shit.", Mr. Weaver cursed.

New York Health and Immigration Terminal 8, New York, United States North American Federation Territories – November 15, 3062.

"Abel, what the hell is wrong with you?!", Ion exclaimed. But Abel continued to stand there, completely motionless. Ion turned and looked back at the security personnel behind him. One of the men smiled at Ion. As he did, a wireless download of data began to download into his cybernetic brain. The image of Ion Fortuna began to slowly materialize in the security member's field of view.

Abel continued to walk around the piano until he stopped. There, before him was the woman he had encountered at the masquerade ball. She was wearing a black, jewel encrusted mask over her face, concealing her identity. Abel looked down her body, noting that she wore a jet black dress. Around her neck was a necklace, which held a small figure of Jesus Christ on the Cross, with massive wings outstretched behind him. "Who are you?", Abel asked. The woman ignored him and continued to play. "Answer me!", Abel shouted, "Why am I here? What do you want with me?!" The woman suddenly stopped playing. Slowly she rose up from her stool and looked at Abel. Abel could notice her piercing green eyes behind the mask. The room slowly began to morph and melt away. Abel blinked and suddenly found himself in the cold sterile, metal walls of a medical infirmary. "This is where it all began Abel…", the woman told him from behind the mask, "This is where _Project Renaissance_ began." Abel slowly walked across the cold metal floor towards two small beds. As he walked towards the small bed to the left, he began to suddenly feel very cold. "W-who is this person?", Abel asked, as he placed his arms around his shoulders. He could suddenly see his breath as he talked. "You should know, you called her mother once.", the woman told Abel. Abel looked down at the bed, and saw the body of a six year old girl sleeping. Around her head flowed dark red hair. "He killed her for a reason Abel…", the woman whispered into Abel's right ear, "Cain discovered the true purpose for her creation, and killed her for it." Abel lifted his right hand, and gently pressed his fingers on the girl's long red hair. "What purpose was that?", Abel asked, while trying to hold back the tears in his eyes. All he heard was silence. Quickly turning his back around, he shouted, "What purpose was that?!" But the woman was gone, and the entire room fell into darkness.

Operations Division Watch Center

Central Intelligence Agency

Langley, Virginia, United States North American Federation Territories

November 15, 3062

"How long until the security units move on Fortuna?", Mr. Weaver asked. He shot a look over at Watkins. "How long damn it?!", he asked. "A-about 10 minutes", Watkins replied, "Although their cyber-brains have the data on him downloaded, they still require an execution warrant. For now, they will monitor him until the go-ahead order is given." "First time we've had a Methuselah here in 200 years…", Mr. Weaver said under his breath, "Get me in touch with Catherine in London. She needs to know about this!" "Sir, we are getting a readout on the second individual!", Watkins shouted. "On screen!", Mr. Weaver ordered. The giant video monitor in front of them flickered as a live image of Abel appeared before them. "Looks like he's out of his coma…or whatever he was in..", Mr. Weaver told Watkins. "Are those tears flowing down his face?", Watkins asked as he zoomed in on Abel's face. Weaver glanced over and suddenly noticed that the file image of Abel began to flash. As it flashed, the screens went blood red as the words "PRIORITY 1C ALERT" poured across. "Oh my god…", Watkins whispered as more text poured on the screens. The image of Abel shifted, instead showing a mugshot of the same man. "That image was taken nearly 1000 years ago on Mars…", Mr. Weaver gasped, "Nooooo…..after all this time, it can't be!"

[NIGHTROAD, ABEL

LIEUTENANT COLONEL UNITED NATIONS AEROSPACE FORCE

UNASF ID CODE: 94AR-MOC666-02AK

PROJECT RED MARS ID CODE: 791-621D

PROJECT RED MARS SUBJECT NAME: ABEL-6R

_PROJECT RED MARS FACIAL ID RECOGNIZED_

_NSC MEMORANDUM 573491D IS NOW IN EFFECT_

_SPECIAL ORDER 937 EXECUTED_]

Mr. Weaver smiled as he read what came across the screen. "Welcome home Abel…", he said with a grin, "Welcome home."

New York Health and Immigration Terminal 8, New York, United States North American Federation Territories – November 15, 3062.

Abel felt tears streaming down his eyes as he attempted to compose himself. "Abel, what's wrong with you?", Ion asked. Abel looked down at Ion, and quickly tried to wipe away his tears. It felt like he was gone for a lifetime, but instead it was just for a few seconds. Abel looked up and noticed the security officers eying him and Ion suspiciously. "Abel, I don't like this….", Ion told him, "We need to get out of here before they find out who we really are!" Abel looked at the security officer in the eye. He glanced down and noticed that the safety on the officer's machine gun was switched off. His index finger was placed firmly in the trigger guard. "It's too late…", Abel told Ion, "They already know."

-Aleksandra Tourvel and Red Sovereign


	11. The Red Mars Project Part 11

The Red Mars Project

Part 11

By Aleksandra Tourvel and Red Sovereign

_**Author's note: After a brief hiatus, the Red Mars Project returns…..**_

"_**The child becomes the hunted**_

_**The parents hunt for the child relentlessly**_

_**His cries for answers are silent**_

_**The Queen's foundation is cracked"**_

_**(Century XI, Quatrain 62)**_

New York Health and Immigration Terminal 8, New York, United States North American Federation Territories – November 15, 3062.

Abel looked closely at the security officers that were eying him and Ion. "They already know about us.", Abel whispered to Ion. Ion glanced at the officers. Several were holding machine guns in their hands, their trigger fingers resting in the trigger guard. "Just keep moving.", Abel told Ion, "Whatever happens, just keep moving."

"Special Order 937 has just gone into effect….", Weaver said to himself, "What else could happen tonight for me?" Weaver looked over at the massive video screens, watching the live video feed of Abel Nightroad and Ion Fortuna. "Sir, we have an incoming transmission from Dr. Abigail Turner, of the Nightroad Foundation.", called out a voice on the watch floor. "Oh shit…", Weaver cursed to himself. Weaver turned to his right and saw a holographic image of Dr. Turner. "This is Dr. Turner from the Nightroad Foundation.", the 34 year old woman announced as she appeared before Weaver, "We just got notified on Special Order 937 going into effect. Which subject is it?" "Abel Nightroad, known as Abel-6R according to your records.", Weaver replied, "We got him identified in New York." Abigail turned and looked at the video screens. "He hasn't changed much.", Abigail told Weaver as she watched Abel and Ion slowly walk through the terminal, "I'd say he's in perfect health." "Well, get ready because you are about to receive some real combat data on Abel.", Weaver told Abigail. Weaver hit a button on his desk. One of the view screens lit up and zoomed in on a security officer. The screen suddenly showed the officer's ID code as "Special Security Officer 731". His health status, ammunition count, and current mission directives poured across the bottom of the screen. "Who is the chief of security down there?", Abigail asked Weaver. "That would be Lt. Jack Reed.", Weaver replied, "We've already contacted and sent him his instructions. Officer 731 won't move on them until Lt. Reed arrives."

New York Health and Immigration Terminal 8, New York, United States North American Federation Territories – November 15, 3062

Officer 731 glanced over at his two targets. They were moving cautiously through the massive terminal. "They know we are watching them.", Officer 731 thought to himself. Accessing the internal memory of his cyberbrain unit, he looked back over the biographical information on the two targets. "A Methuselah and a member of the Vatican.", Officer 731 mused to himself. He hated them both. In his eyes, the Vatican was just spreading its propaganda on how people "should" live their lives, instead of letting them live their lives the way they desired. For an organization like the Vatican, it was all about controlling the populace, like sheep that needed to be grazed by a shepherd. "And who better than the Vatican to be that shepherd?", Officer 731 thought to himself. As for the Methuselah, he glanced over at the young subject. He winced as he looked at him, then looked down at his hand. Once, it had been a hand made up of bone, blood, and flesh. Now it was a gleaning piece of high technology, one of the many nuts and bolts that had kept him alive after all these years. He looked back at the subject, and as he did, his mind flashed back to when he was a human. His life was so full of promise back then, until the New Flesh cultists attacked him. Officer 731 shut his eyes as he tried to forget the memory. When he opened them, he saw Lt. Reed standing before him. "You ok, Officer 731?", Lt. Reed asked. "I-I'm fine sir.", he replied. "Good, then lets go take them in.", Lt. Reed ordered.

Abel felt a bead of sweat trickle down the side of his face. Normally, he was cool and reserved, but now, for some reason he felt fear permeate through him. As they walked along the floor of the terminal, they could hear the squeak of boots behind them. Abel glanced over his shoulder and noticed the two men following them. "Keep moving!", Abel whispered to Ion. Ion nervously nodded and began to quicken the pace. "Stop right there, please!", a voice from behind called out. "Run now!", Abel shouted. Ion suddenly bolted forward, with Abel quickly following behind him. "Stop or we will open fire!", the voice from behind them shouted.

Weaver watched what unfolded on the video screens. "Are we sure we want the Methuselah dead?", Abigail asked, "He could be a rather interesting test subject for us." "Only Catherine can decide whether he lives or dies.", Weaver replied, "And she's in Albion right now. The last thing I want to do is wake her up for this." "Now why would I want to miss out on something like this?", a voice called out from behind them. A startled Weaver and Abigail turned and before them was a holographic image of Director-General Catherine de Medici. "Ma'am!", Weaver shouted as his body stiffened. "You may dispense with the pleasantries Mr. Weaver.", Catherine told him as she walked over towards the video monitors. She glanced at them and turned around. Weaver could see through Catherine's holographic body, Abel and Ion getting chased by 4 security officers and Lt. Reed. "AEVA has informed me of everything thus far.", Catherine told Weaver and Abigail, "I'm ordering our units to capture the young Methuselah, not kill him." "Why the reprieve ma'am?", Weaver asked Catherine. "There is something going on….", Catherine said aloud as she turned and looked at the monitors, "We need to find out why they are here. Abel Nightroad had every chance over the past 1000 years to return home, yet only now does he return. I must know why he came back."

"Orders received!", Officer 731 shouted as he continued his foot pursuit towards Abel Nightroad. Quickly glancing down at his assault rifle, he flipped a switch, arming his weapon with non-lethal ammunition. "This Abel Nightroad is fast, especially for a member of the Vatican.", Officer 731 thought to himself, "But I know I can do better!" Lifting up his weapon, he aimed towards Abel and fired.

"Abel, they have an underground transportation unit we can use to escape!", Ion shouted over the gunfire. Abel felt the bullets whiz by his head as he ducked to avoid them. Glancing at Ion, he turned and followed after him. Before them was a massive stairwell and escalator that led underground. "Come on!", Abel shouted. Running up to Ion, he grabbed the young Methuselah and held him to his chest. Then, taking a deep breath, he jumped on the escalator, his back slamming into one of the slick banisters. Lifting his legs into the air, he felt his body quickly sliding down the massive banister. Riders on the escalator ducked to the side as they witnessed Ion and Abel slide quickly past them.

Officer 731 stopped as he reached the entrance to the underground subway station. Pulling out his assault rifle, he raised it to his shoulder and took aim at Abel and Ion. A single round chambered from the rifle and sailed in the air toward its intended target. Abel felt something bite the back of his neck as he and Ion slid down the banister. "Hold on!", Abel shouted as they reached the end of the escalator. The two men flew off the escalator and crashed into a large group of people attempting to line up and enter the nearest subway car. Abel shook his head and slowly got to his feet. As he did, he lifted Ion up. "You ok?", Abel asked Ion. Ion nodded. Abel quickly glanced around, and noticed a man armed with an assault rifle, quickly pushing his way down the escalator.

"I fired a shot into this guy, but it didn't even take him down!", Officer 731 shouted, "Who in the hell is this guy?" An image of Catherine appeared into his field of view. "Officer 731, this is Director-General Catherine de Medici.", she told him, "Do not ask any further questions about the target. Your order is to follow him, understood?" "Yes ma'am!", Officer 731 shouted, "They are heading out on the World Trade Center Memorial Line, Southbound!" Officer 731's field of view changed and showed a map of the World Trade Center Memorial Line of the New York subway system. "Whatever you do, do not lose them.", she told Officer 731, "We'll be keeping up with them on the security cameras and monitors, and give you updates as needed. Catherine out."

Catherine turned and looked at Abigail and Weaver. "Do not alert further security forces to what is going on.", she told them. "B-but why?", Weaver asked, "We've got a subject of the Red Mars Project right here on home soil! We've been waiting for this moment, and now we have the chance to bag one of them!" "I agree.", Abigail told Catherine, "We finally have the chance to further study what Dr. Benjamin Nightroad created over 1000 years ago! We can't pass up this chance!" "Enough from both of you!", Catherine shouted, "If you had studied your operations reports from our neighbor in Canada, you would of realized why I don't want them captured." Weaver stood there, clueless as to what Catherine was talking about. Catherine looked at the confusion that came across his face. "AEVA, pull up operations log 21 from the Canadian Intelligence Service". "Affirmative ma'am.", AEVA's voice chimed on the watch floor. The video monitors changed to blue text over a black background pouring across the screen. "Over a week ago, the University of Toronto petitioned and received an arts and cultural exchange visa for several diplomats from the Vatican.", Catherine told everyone on the watch floor, "The diplomats were to attend a meeting on faith and values on the European continent. That conference ended 4 days ago, and one diplomat did not show up." "Hmph…", Weaver mused, "Only way the damn Vatican can get into our territory." "AEVA detected the use of the absent diplomat's visa 72 hours ago. Surveillance of the Toronto District Terminal cameras revealed this man using the visa." The video monitors changed, and revealed the face of a man who had a full head of hair, in his late 50s, with a beard on his face. "Why didn't the Canadians cancel the visa at the end of the conference?", Weaver asked. "The Canadians claim hang ups in their beuacracy allowed the visa to remain valid for longer than it was originally intended.", Catherine replied, "The Canadian Minister of Interior was on the video link up with me, apologizing profusely over this screw up." "So who is he?", Abigail asked. "AEVA?", Catherine asked. "Careful analysis of the individual has indicated that he is wearing a wig.", AEVA stated, "Taking out the wig, as well as all facial hair revealed this individual." Weaver gasped as he looked at the image. "No, it can't be!", he shouted. "Believe it, Mr. Weaver.", Catherine told him, "Dr. Charles Cross has come to town. He's a historian/occultist for the Vatican. However, he is very controversial within the senior leadership within the Vatican. Cardinal Caterina Sforza has taken a disliking to his activities in the past. We know that recently, he has been making back door inquiries about the existence of the Red Mars Project." "So you think Abel's appearance here is linked to Dr. Cross?", Abigail asked Catherine. "It's possible.", Catherine told Abigail, "We know that Abel has been a member of the Vatican's AX unit since its inception. We also know that Dr. Cross was refused a grant by Cardinal Caterina to research further into the Order of Centirne and its links to the Red Mars Project. It is possible that Dr. Cross decided to go continue his research outside of Vatican control, and Abel is here to find out what he is up to." Catherine turned and looked at the video monitors. "Either way, we won't know unless we follow Abel, and see where he takes us."

"Get out of the way!", Officer 731 shouted as he pressed through the crowd of people riding the escalator down to the subway platforms. Abel turned around and witnessed Officer 731 shouting and pushing his way down the escalator. "Come on, we gotta get on, it's our only chance out of here!", Abel shouted Ion. Ion nodded as he heard the rumbling of the tracks before them. A subway train entered the platform and slowly pulled to a stop. Seconds later, the doors opened, and people crushed inside to ride it. Abel grabbed Ion's hand as he pushed his way into the subway car. Glancing over his shoulder, he could see Officer 731 reach the bottom of the escalator. "Please stand clear of the closing doors.", an automated voice chimed. The doors slowly closed as Officer 731 ran up to the subway car. "Damn it!", Officer 731 shouted. The car slowly began to move and head out of the subway platform. "You aren't getting away that easy!", the security officer shouted. Charging his assault rifle, he took aim at the glass windows that covered the train and opened fire. Riders on the train screamed and ducked down as bullets penetrated the glass and bounced inside the train. The train began to pick up speed as it exited into the tunnel. Officer 731 began to run after the train and took a leap. His body crashed through a window on the last subway car. Officer 731 felt his back on the floor and slowly rose to his feet. Turning around, he scanned the passengers for his targets. "You're not out yet!", Officer 731 shouted, as he began to move forward through the subway car.

Aleksandra Tourvel and Red Sovereign


End file.
